Passions of Time
by Agent Xero
Summary: PRTF: Its the year 3002 and Time Force needs another ranger...but who? my first so please R&R! JenWes
1. Decisions

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers..this is for entertainment ONLY!!!

This is my first fic so please be kind w/ the comments...please R&R!!

Enjoy!

Steph

**Passions of Time**

Decisions

**Time Force command: Year 3002**  
  
_"I should have told you this a long time ago...I love you" Jen said.  
  
"I love you too. I wish I could live 1000 years in the future so we can be together again." Wes replied_.  
  
_'It's just not possible._' The screen was shut off. Captain Robert Logan looked at the computer, deep in thought.  
  
_'Time Force has changed so much within the last few months. Lucas has gone back to the track. Still, he agreed that if he was needed again he'd come back.'  
_  
He sighed. _'Katie and Trip have transferred over to the east coast to help out over there with the mutant problem. Both still able to come back here if needed.'  
_  
There was no way around it. Ever since the pink, green, blue and yellow chronomorphers were activated a new rule was put into affect:  
  
_Code 215A2: subparagraph a  
  
With the activation of all morphers, every facility must have at least two active rangers at ALL times_.  
  
He was trying to find some way around it. Time Force couldn't create a new morpher, there just wasn't time for it, not to mention it was expensive. Then his thoughts turned to Jen.  
  
'_Now, there is Jen. One of my best officers. Jen stayed with Time Force and has been promoted to Lieutenant, and still has her morpher.'_ He sighed again. Looking at her last days in the year 2001 hadn't helped find a solution to this problem. His thoughts still turned to the Red Ranger's statement to her: _I wish I could live 1000 years in the future...  
_  
It just wasn't possible.  
  
A smile came to Captain Logan's face. He remembered the day two years ago when they all came out of the time ship, smiles on their faces. Their friends and families waiting behind the barrier, and were very anxious to see their daughters, sons, brothers and sisters. Each name was called out over the PA system as they exited the time ship.  
  
**Landing Pad Alpha, Time Force: Year 3000**  
  
"Lucas Kendall, Blue Time Force Ranger" Lucas walking out, smiling. His mom and dad taking their time for walk up and greet him. Meanwhile his sister, Eileen and brother, Jake ran up and hugged him. His mom's eyes cried joy to see her son alive. His father shook his hand then Lucas drawn into a hug.  
  
"Welcome home, son. We're so glad to see you." His father said  
  
"It's good to be back." Lucas replied. Lucas moved off to the side with his family.  
  
"Katie Walker, Yellow Time Force Ranger" Katie ran out of the time ship. All of her family running. Her brother, Michael running ahead and picking her up, then twirling her around in a circle. Her mother then embracing her.  
  
"Katie, we missed you so much!" her mom stated.  
  
"Yeah, mom had a hell of a tine trying to keep my in line!" Her brother joked.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you guys. I've missed you so much!" Katie and her family moved off to join Lucas'  
  
"Trip Regis, Green Time Force Ranger."  
  
"Trip! TRIP!" yelled his sister. "Trip! We've missed you so much!" his younger sister came running over to him.  
  
"Hey there Alicia! I've missed you to! Mom, Dad!" he yelled excitedly.  
  
"It's good to see you, son. Welcome home."  
  
"Its good to be back. Boy, have I got some stories for you!" They moved off to the side.  
  
There was only one more person waiting in the time ship.  
  
"Jennifer Scotts, Pink Time Force Ranger."  
  
Jen walked out. Her face said she was happy to be here, but her eyes were sad. Her family came running up to her.  
  
"Jen, Jenny!" Her dad called out. She ran up to him and hugged him.  
  
"Jen it's good to have you home." Her mom said. Then two more girls and a boy came charging out.  
  
"Jen, its great to see you!" one yelled. All three gave her a hug.  
  
"Yea, its great to be home." There wasn't much enthusiasm behind her voice. She looked at her two older sisters, and her brother. Diane, Pam, and Alan, all older then her.  
  
They were all told to go to Time Force auditorium where they were to be formally welcomed.  
  
Jen looked at the time portal, a longing behind her eyes.  
  
**PRESENT  
**  
He sighed at this memory.  
  
"_Captain Logan please report to command. Captain Logan please report to command."_ The announcement echoed.  
  
_'Here we go'_ he thought. This decision was now or never.  
  
Logan made his way down the corridor and out of his office. He didn't fail to notice the commotion going on around him. All the members of Time Force were busy. Looking out a window he saw the new group of cadets coming out from the academy. Coming to the end of a corridor, he stepped into the elevator.  
  
"Level 27: Command" he told the computer  
  
And up he went.

Stay tuned for the next chapter up shortly...how was it? Please R&R...  
  
I thought the ending was an ok cliffhanger.  
  
A/N: let me know if you have any suggestions for approaching this chapter differently... it was hard to get it set up the way I wanted..


	2. Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. No money is being made off of this.

Here it is, chapter two!! Special thanks to Giannola for all her help in getting the first chapter up!! You're a lifesaver! In case you're wondering, Alex will show up briefly in this chapter, but isn't going to be a major character in this. He was transferred over with Katie and Trip.

A/N: in the 1st paragraph, the Ensigns are all stationed where Jen and Captain Logan are….just to let ya know..

Enjoy chapter 2!!

Steph

**Surprises**

The room he entered was dark and windowless. Only a few lights were on, but lit dimly. In the middle was a table, with officers seated all around it. One officer, however, was not present. Lieutenant Jennifer Scotts was at the Academy supervising the training a new group of cadets. At the head of the table, Senior Commander Steven Datas with his two junior commanders, Brian Revue and Joseph Vida in the chairs on each side of him. (Sr. Commander Datas wasn't stationed at the facility in Silver Hills, but in the east coast.) Circling around the table were Time Force's four Ensigns: Ensign Allison Jackson, Allie for short with her boyfriend Ensign Kyle Anders. Next to Ensign Anders was Ensign Davis Avery with his girlfriend Ensign Jamie Lombardis. All four Ensigns were Jen's closest friends, even though she was their commanding officer. Captain Logan walked in, the doors then locked behind him.

"Ah, Captain Logan, it's good to see you." Sr. Commander Datas said.

With a brief handshake Logan responded, "Yes, sir. It's good to see you too."

"Where is Lieutenant Scotts?" Datas asked looking around. The pink ranger was nowhere to be seen. She'd usually be chatting with the Ensigns at a meeting, but was nowhere to be found.

"She is supervising a training of cadets at the Academy, and is sorry that she couldn't attend." Only half of that was true. Logan didn't tell Jen about this meeting for a reason, he knew of her relationship with the Red Ranger and was afraid she'd reject this rather important decision.

"Now, down to business. If I may have everyone's attention, please. The sooner we get this problem solved, the better." Datas said. The room grew quiet.

"All of you know the new rule taken into affect just weeks ago, am I correct?"

Everyone nodded.

"Since our other rangers have left us, Lieutenant Scotts has been defending this city single-handedly," he smiled. "May I add I think she is doing a fine job of it. But we are going to need another ranger. It's too costly to create another morpher and we don't have time." He paused.

"As you all know the Time Force rangers, under the command of Alex Collins, were sent back to the year 2001 after Ransik escaped through a time hole. There they met the replacement Red Ranger, Wesley Collins. He helped them defeat Ransik and kept his morpher after the rangers left and returned home."

_'Only because Jen requested that he keep the morpher' _Logan thought.

"The crime rate amongst mutants as well as humans has been steadily rising within the past few months. Like I said before, its too expensive to create another morpher and we just don't have time for it. Time Force needs the only active ranger." Datas finished.

"But the Red Ranger is in the year 2003." Ensign Jackson stated.

Ensign Anders pondered for a minute, then it hit him. "Commander, are you suggesting---" he was cut off.

"Yes, Ensign Anders." Commander Datas answered quickly. Anders gasped.

"What is Alex Collin's input on this? After all, he was one of Time Force's best officers." Ensign Avery asked.

A figure stepped out of the shadows. Captain Alex Collins emerged with a stern face. He was transferred to the east coast along with Katie and Trip.

"The Red Ranger was a great fighter and willing to give up everything. I had the pleasure of meeting him once, and he was very dedicated to capturing Ransik. He worked well with the rangers, as well as with Lieutenant Scotts." He said.

"So you'd agree with Captain Logan's decision on this matter?" Commander Datas asked.

"100%" he finished.

"Captain?"

_'Here it is. Let's hope it's the right one.'_ he thought. "With my matter in this decision, I say it is a good one. Captain Collins is right, both he and Jen worked well together." Logan finished.

There was silence. Then Commander Datas spoke. "Ensigns? What are your opinions on this? Ensign Jackson?"

"I agree with it."

"Ensign Avery?"

"100%. Go for it."

"Ensign Anders?"

"Couldn't think of a better person for the job."

"Ensign Lombardis?"

"Absolutely."

Then silence again. Commander Datas spoke. "Then it's settled. Rob, I want you to get a few of your best officers and go back and get him. And I want you to go along as well. Lieutenant Scotts can handle one day without you." He smiled.

"Yes, sir!" Logan responded.

"Ensign Jackson and I can get the paperwork done for it by the time he arrives here." Ensign Lombardis added.

"Excellent. This may be the best chapter in Time Force history ever." Logan said.

Alex smirked. As much as he hated it, he knew it would be done. He remembered what Sr. Commander Datas had told him the first day he was there. He added in quickly.

"Commander, the Red Ranger was never told our procedures and policies and had no real training for being a ranger. I am suggesting that he is given a chance to see if he still has what it takes to be a ranger."

Commander Datas looked at him.

"The history banks show he was quite into playing around and not working seriously. I am also suggesting that he be put at the rank of Officer and put into the Academy for a period and _earn_ his morpher back." He put a major emphasis on _earn_. Alex hoped this would work. He knew the Commander hated having personnel who weren't trained.

"Very well, Captain Collins is right. He will earn his morpher back and be put at the rank of Officer. He will also be trained and is being put into the Academy for the rest of the term."

Alex smirked. He was happy with this decision_. 'Let's see you get through this one, Wes.'_ he thought

Logan however was very happy with this decision. _'Wesley Collins' _he thought_ 'welcome to the future.'_

Everyone left the room, anticipating the Red Ranger's arrival not even 24 hours away.

Jen, however, wasn't aware of this decision.

HAHA! Yes, I do suck at cliffhangers..next chapter up shortly, they'll be longer eventually….


	3. Preparation

Disclaimer: I do now own Power Rangers….this is for entertainment only

A/N: Everyone knows how in Time Force Traitor, Jen told Wes the future didn't have junk food…but in my story they do! And they don't wear jumpsuits as seen in Force From the Future pt 1(when Katie throws the guy out of the car), but regular clothes like jeans, t-shirts, etc. I found it makes it a bit fun anyway

Enjoy ch 3!!!

Steph

**Preparation**

_'What a day! If I have to see just one more batch of paperwork, I'm going to loose my mind!' _Jen stated. She was trying to fight off a terrible headache that was slowly getting worse. After a long day of training at the Time Force Academy and getting paperwork done, she was ready to go home and relax.

"Lieutenant Scotts!" a young officer walked into her office, then sharply saluted.

"Officer Dunkin, at ease. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Ensign Lombardis has requested that you signature go on this for approval. " he handed her the sealed envelope.

_'Oh joy, more paperwork' _Jen thought. " When does she need it back by?"

"As soon as possible, Lieutenant." the young officer responded.

"Very well. Tell Ensign Lombardis that I will drop it off at her apartment later tonight. Dismissed!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The officer saluted and exited.

"Let's see what Alli's up to," Jen said out loud. She took the papers out and read it. With her head pounding she just skimmed it and signed it. "I'm out of here." She said. Jen got up, grabbed her jacket, turned out the lights in her office and went home.

**Time Force dwellings, Floor 20**

'Wonder what Alli wants with this paperwork anyway' Her thoughts returned to the strange packet of papers that Alli wanted her to sign, and fast. She finally came to her room and knocked. 

"Come on in, Jen!" a male voice called out.

Jen opened the door and entered. What she found was music on, and a scent of pizza in the air. Inside were Alli Jackson and her boyfriend Kyle Anders sitting side-by-side on the couch snuggled close together. On the chair next to the couch was Davis Avery with his girlfriend Jamie Lombardis on his lap. Everyone was dressed in regular clothes and relaxing and in serious discussion about something.

_'Let's make this as simple as possible.'_ Jen wanted to get out of there as quick as possible.

"I got those papers you wanted me to sign Alli, everything's done." Alli jumped out of her seat.

"Great! Thanks a lot Jen, I've been waiting on these for a while now!" Alli seemed excited about something. Jen noticed all the others smiling as well.

"Alli, if you don't mind me asking, but what are you so happy about?" As quickly as the others smiled, they turned worried. Alli had a lie ready.

"You know those new light bars I've wanted for my car? The LED ones with the wig-wags and all…" Jen nodded. "Well, Captain Logan finally gave me the approval for them! He said all I needed was your signature." _'I hoped that worked'_ she thought.

Jen didn't think twice. She had known Alli wanted new light bars for her car and guessed she had finally bugged Logan long enough where he said ok.

"Well, I'm going to get a move on, see you guys tomorrow." And she left.

Time Force apartments: Floor 22, room 18: Jen's apartment 

_'Home sweet home' _Jen thought as she turned the key and walked into her apartment. She looked around it. It was a nice apartment, with the usual accommodations for senior officers. To her left was the kitchen with a peninsula that she used as a breakfast nook, with a wall that separated the living room and the kitchen with a doorway and a window. Her living room consisted of a couch and love seat, with a table in the middle and two lamps on two smaller tables. The plasma screen was on the wall and her stereo and speakers around it. On her right was a little table with four chairs around it and a bowl of fruit in the center. Her computer was also in the corner. She walked down a short hallway and turned right into her bathroom. _'A long hot shower will do just fine'_ she decided.

Twenty minutes later she emerged and put on a sports bra and sweatpants and went into the living room. Her headache was subsiding a bit. After making some coffee she sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"…in other news.." _click._ "Marshall, you can't leave me!" _click_. "…biggest event of the year! Come down to Fr…" _click_.

'Figures' She turned it off and took a book that she had been reading. She found it extremely hard to concentrate and looked at the clock. 11:47PM She sighed and took out an album. "Nick of Time Odd Jobs" the cover read. Jen couldn't help smile as she turned its pages looking at the pictures from when they went back in time to capture Ransik. There were pictures of the clock tower itself and pictures of the rangers. Her eyes focused on one in particular. One of a young man with dirty blonde hair and soft blue eyes. He was wearing a tank top with an unbuttoned red shirt and kakis. She looked through the pictures and more memories of him came to her. The sound of his voice, the way he made her laugh and comforted her when she felt sad. 

The way he loved her. Her last few minutes with him came to her all too clearly.

_"I wish you could stay." Wes said._

_"Me too, but we both know I can't." Jen was on the verge of tears. She pulled her badge out of her pocket and took his hand in hers. "I want you to have this, Wes. Don't ever forget me." Jen put her badge in his hand. "Don't ever forget me."_

_"I never could." _

_And she walked away, but didn't go far. She turned around and looked at him, then ran into his arms. _She looked at him.

_"I should have told you this a long time ago…I love you." Jen said. _

_"I love you too…I wish I could live 1000 years in the future so we could be together again." Wes said. They hugged again. She turned around and walked away. Once in the time ship, she looked out the window at the man she loved. In a second he was gone_.

A tear rolled down her cheek and splattered on his face. She quickly dried the photo, not wanting to ruin it. She said is name quietly.

"Wes." She looked at the picture of him kissing her on the cheek. The only kiss he ever gave her. "I miss you so much. I wish you could be here with me." She laid down on the couch and fell fast asleep, with Wes' picture in her hand.

Silver Hills, year 2003 

Wesley Collins sat down at his desk. It was 1:30 in the afternoon and all ready he was tired. He put his hands down in his head and sighed. His morning had been hectic.

"Hey there, Wes. Falling asleep on the job?" Eric smirked.

"Ha ha, very funny, Eric. I'm just tired." Wes responded. "Three robberies in two hours. And I thought being a Ranger was hard."

Eric looked at Wes and laughed. "Whoa, don't even give me that crap, Wes. _I_ had a whole unit of Guardians to control, _you_ had to put up with crazy mutants, not to mention the lectures with Jen…" Eric stopped. He heard Wes sigh.

"You still miss her, don't you Wes."

"Can you blame a guy?" Wes paused and looked at Eric. "On second thought, don't answer that." He smiled.

"C'mon, I'll treat you to some lunch." Eric said.

"Wow, that's a surprise. Since when do _you_ offer to buy rich kids like _me_ lunch?" Both laughed, but failed to notice the yellow time ship fly though a time hole and land at the beach.

**1 hour later, in Wes's office.**

Wes and Eric were having a meeting with Mr. Collins about some new guardian applicants when…

"Commander Collins, there is a group of people here to see you, sir." His secretary's voice came over the intercom on the phone. Wes' heart skipped a beat.

"Send them in."

Within minutes, four people came into Wes's office. All wearing the same uniform, white pants, white jacket with a badge on the left side of the chest and blasters attached to their thighs. One, however, was in a gray suit. Wes knew his face all to well.

"Captain Logan?" Wes was amazed. Logan nodded.

"Wes, it'd good to finally meet you in person. Jen has told me a lot about you." He turned to Eric. "Ah, you must be Eric Myers, the famous Quantum Ranger. He shook Eric's hand.

"And who are you?" Mr. Collin's asked.

"I am Captain Robert Logan, Time Force." He extended his hand.

"Alan Collins, President of Bio-Lab." Mr. Collins shook it.

"Captain Logan, if you don't mind me asking, but what are you doing here?" Wes asked.

He noticed the look on Logan's face become serious. "There is something I need to talk to you about, Wes. If we could go somewhere private, Eric, if you and Mr. Collins would come along." Eric and Mr. Collins nodded.

Five minutes later, the group was found in a conference room.

Captain Logan walked around the table and was across from Wes and Eric. He finally spoke.

"Within the past two years that the rangers returned home, the crime rate has gone up. Not just mutant acts, but human as well." He paused and looked at the trio.

"These people, the humans have a variety of weapons that are highly dangerous and deadly. Some have teamed up with the mutants, making it worse then ever. There has been a new code activated to insure the safety of our citizens as well as our officers, _Code215A2 subparagraph a: With the activation of all morphers, every facility must have at least two active rangers at ALL times._"

"Okay, but then why are you telling us this?" Eric motioned to himself and Wes.

"Because right now there is only _one_ ranger."

"Jen." Wes gasped. "What about Katie, Lucas and Trip?"

Logan responded quickly. "When the rangers returned two years ago, they were asked of they wanted to still be in Time Force." He paused again.

"Lucas put his application for an early retirement and got back to his beloved racecar. He did agree, however that if he was needed, he'd come back until the problem is solved."

"Ok, then why not ask him to come back?" Eric asked.

"I wish it was that easy. Lucas is Europe on touring around and can't be reached."

"Oh."

"What about Katie and Trip" Wes asked.

"Both put in an application to be transferred over to the ease coast, since they're having more of a problem with mutants over there. But they also said that if we needed them then they'd come back until the problem was solved."

Wes stiffened. _'There's one other person' _he thought.

He asked in a small voice. "What about Alex?" He tried not to act scared, but on the inside, he was shaking. _'Maybe Jen got back with him. Maybe Logan's coming here to take the morpher from me_.' His heart stopped at the silence.

"Alex," he began slowly." Also asked to be transferred over with Katie and Trip. He said he'd be of more use over there. He is currently Captain as well." Logan finished.

Wes let out a sigh of relief that didn't go unnoticed by Eric or Mr. Collins.

"Which brings me to why I am here, Wes. You see you're the only active ranger that has a past with Time Force." He looked at Logan, then to Eric.

"But what about Eric? He has the Quantum morpher, isn't that Time Force property?" Wes asked.

"Under normal circumstances, yes, but he has his duty with the Silver Guardians, besides, if we took him to the year 3002 too, there would be no one to run the Silver Guardians here."

This time it was Mr. Collins who spoke up. "Wait, what do you mean there'd be no one to run the Silver Guardians?"

Logan sighed. _'No harm in telling them, I guess.'_ "As time progresses, the Silver Guardians will eventually become what I know as Time Force. Eric has a lot of influence on that."

"And why is that?" Eric was suspicious.

Logan paused. "Because Wes wasn't here to contribute to it."

"WHAT?" Wes, Eric and Mr. Collins said in unison.

"That is why I'm here, Wes. I'm asking you if you'd be willing to go to the year 3002 and act as the Red Ranger, and put that morpher into good use."

The room was silent. They all looked at Wes.

"You mean, I'd go to the year 3002, and work with Time Force?" he paused and said slowly." I'd be with Jen again?"

"Yes, Wes. But there would be one slight complication. You'd be with Jen all right, but you would only be able to see her at trainings or at the Academy. It was thought by Senior Commander Steven Datas that you be put through the Academy for the last term and be given the rank of Officer." Logan paused.

"What rank is Jen at now?" Eric pondered at this.

"She's the Lieutenant, and is still the pink ranger." Logan said.

"So she'd be my commanding officer. I wouldn't be able to see her ever, would I?" Wes was a bit apprehensive at this. _'What good would it do if I went there and wasn't able to see her?' _

Something dawned on Eric. "Wait, Captain, if Jen is the pink ranger is a Lieutenant, then why wouldn't Wes be at the same rank?" Everyone looked at Captain Logan.

"Because Commander Datas wants Wes to prove himself worthy of wearing that morpher. I thought it was a bad decision. But Datas wants him to go through the class."

"Which means I have to give up my morpher and try for it again, on top of that not even be able to see Jen, and that I may never get my morpher back!" Wes was frantic at this point.

"Calm down Wes! Let me finish! I never meant 'not get it back ever' I meant get it back, but show Commander Datas that you really are worthy of being the Red Ranger. Frankly, I thought you should be put with Jen, but then again, Commander Datas is my commanding officer."

"What would it be worth? Having a chance at not getting my morpher back. Not to mention never being with Jen." His voice was sad.

"There is a way to be with her, Wes. You can still see her, but after hours, after her shift. Even though she's always on call, even Jen has her shifts. After 5:00pm, she's just Jen Scotts, not Lieutenant Jennifer Scotts. There is a difference as far as she's concerned. After your shift, then you can be with her as long as you want. But I will advise you. Relationships in Time Force are tolerated, but aren't looked upon with an open heart. Some people will tend to think that you're getting some sort of "special treatment" because you have a relationship. If you two had broken up, then the chain of command would be ruptured, as some would think." Logan paused again.

"Wes, if you don't want to do this, I'll understand. You won't be letting anyone down. Jen doesn't know that I'm here right now. She was told I am on an out of town assignment for the day."

Wes smiled. "Don't you mean out of _time_ assignment?" Logan laughed.

"Wes, if you decide to go to the future, don't worry about the Guardians, We can protect the city." Eric said.

"This is your choice, son. Im behind you all the way." Mr. Collins said to his son.

Wes looked around at him. His best friend, Eric. They've been through thick and thin together. And he was behind him all the way. He had no doubt that Eric could handle it.

Then his dad. His father and his best friend. Mr. Collins knew he loved Jen and would do anything to be with he. He also said for Wes to go.

Then there was Jen. A chance to see her, to be with her. He'd have the love of his life back, but at a cost, his morpher. His final decision. After a few minutes of silence and anticipation, he finally spoke.

"Are the uniforms comfortable?" Logan laughed.

"So does this mean your going?" Logan asked.

"You bet." He paused. "Captain."

"Please, Wes. Call me Rob…Jen does. No reason for you not to. Meet at the beach tomorrow morning at 5:30am and we'll get going."

Mr. Collins spoke up. "Wes, don't worry, I can get a good story for you when you leave. I want one thing from you Wes. Just one."

Wes couldn't help but smile. "What's that?"

Mr. Collins smiled. "Come back and visit. I want a few grandkids while you're at it too." Wes laughed.

Silver Hills beach: 5:30am 

Wes looked at the time ship. He saw Logan say something to his officers and they went inside. The wind picked up, which signified the engines were warming up. Wes then saw his dad, and Eric. _'This is what Jen must have felt like.'_ He walked over.

"Well Wes I…" '_I cant believe I'm saying this' _Eric thought. "I'm going to miss you."

"Yea, same here bud. We've had some interesting times. Do me a favor, will you?" Eric nodded. " Look after my dad for me. If anything happens, you know where to find me." He laughed.

"Yea, I know. And yes, I will." They gave each other a brotherly hug.

"Bye Eric, you stubborn son of a bitch."

"See ya Wes, you shitty little rich boy." Both were said very sarcastically.

"Oh, Wes, one more thing." Eric called.

"Yes?"

"When you get there, find Jen and for Christ's sake, marry her!" Eric laughed.

"I'm planning on it, eventually." Wes smiled and went over to his dad.

"Well son, good luck. I can't…I don't know what to say. Only that you better watch it there."

"I will dad, I promise." Mr. Collins drew his son into a hug.

"I love you, Wes." Mr. Collins has tears in his eyes. So did Wes.

"I love you too, Dad."

"Wes, I have one thing for you." He pulled out Wes's red beret and gave it to him. Wes couldn't help but smile. "…and one thing for Jen." He gave Wes a small black velvet box. Wes opened it. Inside was a gold ring with a small diamond integrated into it. "When the time is right Wes."

Wes smiled. "When the time is right, I promise." With one more hug, Wes picked up his three bags full of clothes and toiletries and walked onto the time ship.

"Here we go, Wes. Hold on." He heard Logan call over the roar of the engines.

Wes looked out the window and he saw his best friend and his father. In a second they were gone. All Wes saw was a whirlwind of different colors, and then everything went black.


	4. Hello again

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers….this is purely for entertainment..

Thanks for the reviews, guys! Its helping this to come along great!

Cmar—as per your suggestions, yes, they will be used within the next few chapters..

Chapter 4 is up! Yahoo! Enjoy!!

Steph

**Hello again**

It was dark in the room. Wes awoke and looked around. Almost immediately his thoughts then came to the events a few hours ago.

Captain Logan walking into his office, then into a conference room. The conversation came to him clearly.

_"Which brings me to why I am here, Wes. You see you're the only active ranger that has a past with Time Force." He looked at Logan, then to Eric. _

_"But what about Eric? He has the Quantum morpher, isn't that Time Force property?" Wes asked. _

_"Under normal circumstances, yes, but he has his duty with the Silver Guardians, besides, if we took him to the year 3002 too, there would be no one to run the Silver Guardians here." _

This time it was Mr. Collins who spoke up. "Wait, what do you mean there'd be no one to run the Silver Guardians?"

_Logan sighed. 'No harm in telling them, I guess.' "As time progresses, the Silver Guardians will eventually become what I know as Time Force. Eric has a lot of influence on that."_

_"And why is that?" Eric was suspicious._

_Logan paused. "Because Wes wasn't here to contribute to it." _

_"WHAT?" Wes, Eric and Mr. Collins said in unison._

"That is why I'm here, Wes. I'm asking you if you'd be willing to go to the year 3002 and act as the Red Ranger, and put that morpher into good use."

He looked around the room, but it was too dark to see. A clock on his side table read 3:13am.

Wes sat up. _'It was all a dream. None of it was real.'_ He sighed_. 'I don't have a chance with Jen at all.' _Just then a knock at his bedroom door_. 'Probably Philips coming in to check up on me.'_

"Come in, Philips." Wes said sadly.

"Who's Philips?" a male voice asked.

To Wes's astonishment, it was Captain Logan.

'It wasn't a dream at all. This is reality.' Wes couldn't help but smile.

"Just came to check up on you. We came out of the portal and you blacked out. I had some officers come and take you to your quarters." Logan said.

"Oh." Wes got up and went to the window. He was astonished at what he saw. High buildings with cars flying all around. Looking along the streets he saw cars. A few of them had Time Force on the side of it.

"Well Wes, you should get some sleep. You've got a big day tomorrow." With that Logan walked out. Wes soon heard a door close. He, however, was too excited to sleep.

The thrill of being here was all too crazy. He got up and went looking around his room. There was a dresser and a closet. Another door led to his bathroom. He walked out into a small hallway and opened up yet another door. A linen closet was stocked with towels and other stuff. Walking down the hallway led him to a room with a couch on the wall and a table in the center. On the wall was a plasma screen and a stereo around it. Next to the couch he noticed a lamp on a small table.

Looking at his left he saw a small table, big enough for four people. In the corner was a computer, which looked like a computer from his time. Or his past, now. He noticed a wall with a small window and a doorway that he found lead into the kitchen. He saw it had a sink, microwave and a small oven. The refrigerator was a small one. Come to think of it, the kitchen was small. Coming out of the open wall, he noticed something on the table. There was a note.

_Wes-_

_Here are the keys to your apartment. In your closet you will find 10 uniforms. Put one on before you come down tomorrow. Since tomorrow is Sunday, I will give you the grand tour of Time Force. No one will be there, except for a few people who work on Sunday._

_Right now you are in Time Force's apartment complex, located right next to Time Force. A walkway has been built in-between the apartment building and the main building and is connected into the bottom floor of Time Force. I will be waiting outside the double doors for you. Meet there at 10am_

_Have a good night,_

_Captain Logan._

Wes smiled as he read the note. He walked back into his room and fell asleep.

**The next morning**

_BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!_

Wes jumped and yelled out "What the hell was that?" He looked at the clock that read 8:00am.

"How do I shut this thing off?" He looked at it. Last night he thought it was a regular clock, with digital numbers and buttons. Now…well he didn't know what to think. This clock looked much like the computer that Jen and the rangers used they were back in 2001. Looking at it, this was miniaturized. The numbers were bright red and a holographic. The keypad was on the bottom of it, with all different types of buttons. The beeping was driving him crazy.

After about 10 minutes he found a button on the keypad and tried it. After trying a series of buttons, it stopped beeping.

"Finally. I'll have to keep that in mind." He got up and went to take a shower.

"At least the bathroom is the same." He turned on the shower and went in.

Twenty minutes later he immerged and put on a pair of boxers. Going over to his closet he opened it and took out a uniform. He had seen Jen wearing it at least 20 different times…and it didn't seem hard to get on. He took off the pants from the hanger and put them on. Surprisingly they were comfortable. He zipped up the pants and did the...Velcro? _'Wow…I can't believe all this technology and they still have Velcro!'_

Next came the shirt. He put that on no problem. But it was tight, a little too right for his liking, but he did notice it was very showy to his well-chiseled chest and abs. He smiled.

He then noticed the belt and holster. Now he was confused. Looking at it, he realized the belt clicked together. He put that on. Now looking at the blaster holster there was a loop going around the holster both horizontally and vertically. He tried to remember how it looked on Jen.

_'All right Wes, you can do this.'_ He closed his eyes. After thinking for a bit he remembered the vertical loop was around the belt and the horizontal one was around the thigh. He put that on as well. It was weird having it against his thigh instead of a small blaster at his hip. _'This'll take some getting used to.'_

He looked at his bed. One more piece. The jacket. In his time, the year 2003, this jacket would have meant nothing. Now, it meant _something_. He remembered how proud Jen looked in her uniform.

_'Jen' _he thought. _'When will I see you? I miss you so much.'_

He zipped up the jacket and looked in the mirror. _'Not bad, Collins, not bad at all.'_ He reached for his morpher but it wasn't there. _'Captain Logan must have taken it off when I blacked out.'_ Instead he picked up his watch and set to the correct time. 9:50am.

"WHAT?" Wes looked at the clock. 9:50am. "Crap! I'm support to meet him in ten minutes!" He dashed out of his room and ran for the door, not forgetting his keys. He looked at the door. There was a button on a side panel that was labeled open and lock and a small screen that showed him who was outside his door. He hit the button. The door opened. He hit lock just before he ran out.

He saw an elevator at the end of the hallway and ran toward it. He hit the button that read down. The doors opened and he went in. Looking around he didn't see a button for the first floor. _'Crap, not this again.'_

To his luck, someone called out "Hold that elevator!" Wes opened it again and a young man walked in.

"Hey, thanks bud." The man said.

"Not a problem." Wes said, trying to sound nonchalant. The young man wasn't fooled.

"You're new around here?"

Wes let out a silent sigh. "What would give you that idea?"

The man looked at him. "The empty blaster holster."

Wes looked at his leg and realized there was no blaster in it. He let out a defeated sigh. "Yep. I'm new."

The young man put his hand out. "Ensign Kyle Anders."

"Wes Collins, uhh, Officer." He paused. "Should I salute you or something?"

Kyle laughed. "Only if were around Captain Logan or Lieutenant Scotts."

_'Who's Lieutenant Scotts?'_ Wes thought._ 'Oh, he must be talking about Jen.'_

"What level are you looking for, Wes?"

"Uhh, bottom floor, I guess. I'm meeting Captain Logan for a tour."

"I'm going that way myself. I'll take you." Kyle smiled at him. 'So this is the Wes Jen tells us so much about.'

"Level 1: Main floor" Kyle called out.

The elevator moved causing Wes to jump. Then it occurred to him. "Uhh...Ensign Anders? What level were we on?"

Kyle laughed and said, "We were on Level 15."

_'Level 15, I gotta remember that.'_ Wes thought.

**Ten minutes later**

Wes and Kyle walked out of the elevator. What Wes saw was a small lobby with a small seating area and a small breakfast area. There were also doors that lead outside. Kyle led him down a hall where two clear double doors read "Time Force"

They walked through the doors and Wes saw Captain Logan standing just outside.

"Captain Logan!" Wes heard Kyle call out. He and Wes walked up to him and Kyle saluted.

Wes did the same. "Captain Logan, sir."

Logan looked at him and laughed. "At ease, Wes. Its Sunday, my day off." Logan looked at him. "So what took you so long?" The clock read 10:20am.

Kyle answered for him. "Officer Collins had some trouble with the elevator."

"And the alarm clock." Wes added in.

"Well, thank you Ensign Anders, I can take it from here."

"Yes, sir!" Wes saw Anders salute and turn on his heel.

"Umm, thanks again, Ensign Anders…"

Kyle turned around and said. "No problem, Wes. You need anything, just tell the receptionist get me or one of the other Ensigns." He paused. "Oh, and watch out for Jen, Wes. She hates to be bothered on Sundays…" With that, he was off.

"Well, ready for the tour, Wes?" Logan asked him.

"I guess."

Wes was taken through a maze of different floors. They went through every floor. Wes saw the Lab, where new weapons were being developed and tested. He saw different rooms, simulation rooms, training and all kinds of stuff. Logan explained a lot of things. And Wes had a lot of questions.

Then Logan led him into a room. "First off, Wes, I think you should learn how to drive."

"What do you mean 'learn to drive'?"

"Our cars are different here then back from your time, in 2003."

"Oh, really. I think of I can drive a time flier, I can drive a car." He said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Oh, how wrong he was.

He stepped into the simulator, and closed the door. Logan went in on the other side.

Wes looked at the controls and said "Let see what," he was cut off. There were a _lot _of buttons. "do…we…have…here." _'What do I get myself into?'_

"Okay, Mr. Hotshot…this button here, powers up the engine."

Wes hit it. The engine didn't roar to life, but was a low hum. "Ok."

"This button controls whether you're driving in 2-wheel drive or four-wheel drive."

"Ok. So this button that says 'engine on' powers it up. 2WD and 4WD are on a toggle switch."

"Everything else is pretty self-explanatory." Logan finished. The buttons in the car were labeled, which Wes was thankful for. He saw the buttons for the AC, heat, radio, etc."

"The sirens and radio work the same as they did back in 2003." Wes asked. "Right?"

"Yes, not to worry about that." Logan paused and pointed at the consol in-between the seats.

"The shifter down here, puts it into gear." He pointed at the manual shifter.

"Do you have to let off the gas?"

"Gas?" Logan looked at him. "Oh, that's right. You used petroleum back then. In the year 3002 our cars run off of solar energy. It charges the battery."

Wes was confused.

"In other words, if it's a sunny day, the car will run off of solar energy, and running the car itself will recharge the battery. The battery is used in case of rainy days and nights, when it can't be exposed to light." Logan said.

"Anyway, yes, you do let off of the accelerator and you hit clutch, that's the petal to your far right. Press that, shift and hit the accelerator again. Brakes work the same."

"Okay." Wes re-ran the info in his mind.

"How about we take it out." He hit a button. "Simulation on"

The room roared to life. Wes soon found himself on the open road, going through Silver Hills, 3002.

_'Wow, this isn't bad. The car handles well, too.' _He thought. Soon he parked in a spot, and the simulation disappeared.

"Not bad Wes. If Time Force doesn't work out, you can always have a career in chauffeuring." Logan laughed. "Why don't we continue the tour?"

"Sure."

After going through a few floors and elevators, they came to one floor in particular.

"Level 12: Cafeteria"

"Well, I'm certainly going to have to remember this one." Just then Wes's stomach growled loudly. "Umm, I didn't really have anything to eat."

"Then lets get some lunch."

The Time Force cafeteria was a mix between the food court at the mall and a big buffet. Logan gave him a quick tour.

"This is how Time Force makes some of its money for funding for new weapons and other things you see here." They both got lunch and sat down in a small table, by the door.

"So, Wes, how do you like Time Force so far?" Logan asked.

"It's cool, but it'll take some time to ad---" Just then someone walked into the cafeteria.

Wes couldn't help but stare.

Logan looked to see who it was, and it brought smile to his face.

"Jen…" Wes trailed off. She was as beautiful as ever. Her hair was a bit longer, but still in that ponytail. She walked in with four other officers.

"That's her usual lunch posse. You've met Ensign Anders, next to him is his girlfriend Ensign Allison Jackson, Alli for short. Sitting next to Jen, the girl on the right is Ensign Jamie Lombardis and her boyfriend Ensign Davis Avery." All were in uniform.

Wes didn't hear anything Logan said. He couldn't help but look at Jen. _'How easy would it be for her to spot me in this uniform?'_ Just then an influx of people rushed in all wearing Time Force uniforms_. 'Thank god for that.' _

They finished up, and to Wes's surprise, the food wasn't bad.

"Let's get a move on, Wes, there's still a lot to see."

They got up and threw out their trash. Wes took one more look at Jen, she was smiling and laughing. Then she turned her head, looking right at him. Then turned her head again. Wes ran out of there.

Something in Jen's mind clicked and made her take a double look.

"Wes?" she said she said to herself, astonished. Jen got up, and ran to the exit, looking out and down the hallway. But he was gone.

She walked back to her table and sat back down.

"Jen, is everything all right?" Jamie asked her.

"Yea, everything's…fine." Jen looked at the exit again.

For the rest of the period, Jen didn't concentrate on her lunch. Her mind was on the man who she loved, but was 1000 years in the past.

…Or was he?


	5. The Academy and The Reunion

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers….this is for entertainment

A/N: It will help to remember that Time Force isn't too keen on relationships...

Within the next few chapters, we're going to see how Jen and Wes's relationship blossoms… and Wes's time on the future progresses..

Yes, for everyone's wonder on how Jen will react, here it is!! It gets better within the next few chapters, I promise!!

This chapter was hard for me to write. Bare with me if its kind of bad! It'll only get better!

Enjoy ch 5!!

Steph

**The Academy and The Reunion**

****

"Wes?" Jen got up and ran to the exit, looking up and down the hallway.

Wes was standing behind the corner, too paranoid to move_. 'Why am I so scared that she'll know I'm here?'_ Then her footsteps became louder as she walked down towards where he was standing. Jen was a foot away from the corner when…

"Jen!" Jen turned around to see the Ensigns running toward her. "Jen, is everything all right?" Davis asked.

"Yea, you ran out of there like something was wrong." Kyle stated.

Jen was silent, and this worried her friends greatly.

"JEN!" Jamie yelled, which brought Jen back to earth.

'Wha--oh sorry…yes, everything's," she paused. "fine. Just fine."

"Okay, well we're going to go back and finish lunch. Come on." Alli said. Jen didn't move, but was focused on that corner. The corner where Wes stood.

"COME ON!" all four of them yelled.

"All right, all right I'm coming! I'm coming!" Jen took one last look and went back to the cafeteria.

Wes didn't move a muscle until he heard a voice.

"Wes, you can breathe now."

He realized that he indeed needed to breathe. He let out a relieved breath. Logan was standing there, looking at him. He had to do something to get Jen off of his mind.

"Wes, there's one more room I want you to see."

He led Wes to an elevator. Logan called out "Level 27: Command"

The elevator went up. Wes heard a ding. The door opened to reveal a large room. Computers were all over the place with officers stationed at each one.

"Wow. So this is the brain of Time Force." Wes said.

He heard someone call out. "Officer on deck!" With a fast motion every officer stood at attention and saluted sharply. "At ease, Officer Ricardo." Everyone got back to work.

"Yes, Wes. This is the "brain" of Time Force. These computers monitor the time stream making sure no one from our time leaves without authorization. It monitors anything from a minute that was gone back to a minute ahead of time. It's very sensitive. We don't want another incident like what happened with Ransik."

"I guess not." Wes was amazed by his surroundings. All of the computers and the officers busy. Then in the middle of the room he saw a pad, much like the computer that Jen used. Except this one was much nicer.

"The grids set up around you help us to monitor the whole city." He pointed up some stairs. "Up those steps are where we monitor the entire world. We've one of the most hi-tech facilities in the United States today."

Wes was flabbergasted to see this. "It's hard to believe this all started with a business venture from my dad." Wes smiled.

"Well, you've got a big day tomorrow, Wes. Better get some sleep." Logan said. Tomorrow Wes was starting at the Academy, for the last two months of training.

After dinner and a walk, Logan and Wes came to the apartment complex.

"Well, Captain, thanks for the tour." Wes said.

"No problem, Wes. If you need anything just contact the Ensigns or myself. Good night."

"Good night."

The doors of the elevator closed behind him. "Level 15" The elevator moved. After about 5 minutes, Wes came to his floor. Looking at his keys they said Room 14. After finding his room he put the key it its hole. Soon he heard a click. Wes walked into his room and put the keys on the table.

"Home sweet home." Wes went into his room and put on a pair of sweatpants then ventured out into the living room.

"Let's see how this TV thing works." He studied the remote. A button on the top said "power" so he hit it. The screen came to life. After scrolling the channels he found nothing interesting. He looked at his clock. 10:55PM. _'Better get some sleep.' _

Wes walked into his bedroom and shut off the lights. But he didn't fall asleep. His thoughts turned to Jen.

"Why did I run?" He said to no one in particular. "What am I so afraid of? This is Jen we're talking about! Jen…oh sure, she's the Lieutenant, soon to be my command officer, but why should this be different?" He got up and stared out the window. The moon was high and bright. He sighed. "It's hard to believe that I used to think that she was staring up at the same moon. Now she's under the same moon." He sighed again.

In one of his bags he took out a small photo album, of his time with the rangers. He smiled as he flipped though it. He came to one picture of Jen. She was smiling and laughing. He found one that he was surprised at. He remembered it all to clearly. He smiled.

"Jen was getting a bit annoyed with everyone. After I kissed her…" he trailed off. "After I kissed her." All he ever wanted was that one kiss.

He sighed. "Jen…" he laid down on the pillow. " I miss you so much." He fell fast asleep.

**Time Force Apartments, 6:30am:**

_A figure moved. It was dark and mysterious. Wes saw everything in a haze, but he heard a voice call out. _

_"You're not going top get away from this!" The voice belonged to a female. It was Jen._

_"Oh, my dear, I all ready have." The thing raised its weapon, getting ready to strike. Jen was paralyzed with fear. _

_"WES!" Jen called out. The creature powered up his weapon and brought it down on Jen. The blast was released from its cannon. Jen looked at him. Then BOOM._

Wes jumped up. "Jen!" He awoke in a cold sweat and put his head down in his hands. _'It was all a dream, Collins. She's fine.'_ But he had to know whether she was fine. The dream was too real for him. Seeing her lying there… helpless…calling _his_ name.

His ears then recognized a buzzing sound, like an alarm.

"Get up boys! Get up! It's time to GET UP!!"

A female voice called over the PA. No, it was a megaphone. Someone banged on his front door. He got up and saw a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt labeled CADET TRAINING UNIFORM on his dresser. He quickly put them on and went to his front door and opened it.

He saw other cadets running around frantic. "What the _hell_ is going on?"

One guy answered him. "Hey man, if I were you, I'd get a move on! Lieutenant Scotts waits for no one!" The man ran off.

Wes grabbed his keys and followed the group. He saw officers blocking the elevators and he followed a group down the stairs.

He saw them run out to a field and leapt over things. One of the officers pulled him aside.

"Well, look who's up."

Wes recognized the voice. It belonged to Ensign Anders. "Ensign Anders, sir!" Wes saluted.

"Morning, Wes. Quickly, here's a bit of advice. Just do what you're told to do. If you're lost, don't worry. This is the first training day. Have fun!" He ran off.

"Fall into line!" Wes heard Jen speak. Everyone began to move into a specific line. Wes just followed a group. Once it was quiet, Jen spoke again.

"Well, good morning, Cadets." There was a mumble of voices. "I said GOOD MORNING CADETS!" Jen yelled at this point. There was an echo of responses.

"Good morning, Lieutenant!"

"That's better. Now. I hope everyone had a good sleep, because today is the beginning of the next two toughest months of your life. Now you start training. In two months time I will turn you from pathetic, _weak_ little boys and girls into the proud men and women of Time Force. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Lieutenant!" the chorus ended. He saw Jen smile.

Jen noticed a few people talking in the back. She calmly walked up to them. "Having a pleasant conversation?"

They snapped back to attention. "Umm, yes I mean no, Lieutenant."

"And what was this conversation about?"

"Umm…how much fun we're going to have in the next two months." The young cadet smiled.

Wes couldn't help but smile to himself. _'And I thought Jen got mad at me easily. I got off easy, with a lecture. Let's see how she handles them.'_

Jen smirked. " and your names are?"

"Cadet Vincelli, Jason." She looked at the other one.

"Cadet Greenberg, Josh."

"Well, thanks to Cadet Vincelli and Cadet Greenberg, everyone else can chat. Why not? You're going to have plenty of time to chat while doing LAPS!"

Everyone groaned.

"All right then, let's get a move on, kids! I want 20 laps from everyone, all around the training area! Get moving!"

Wes groaned as he began his run with the group. _'I would have taken a lecture over this any day.'_

**Time Force awards ceremony, Two months later**

All the cadets were standing around, chatting. Wes walked in, wearing his uniform.

"Hey, Wes! Over here!" Wes saw his friends; Jason, Josh and Mitch walk over to him. "Hey, congrats man! We made it!" The four exchanged handshakes.

"Man, two months, I can't believe it! It flew!" Josh stated.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, you and Jason became very well acquainted with Lieutenant Scotts, _very_ well." Mitch teased.

"All right, cadets, take a seat." Captain Logan said into the microphone. They all sat.

"Captain, where is Lieutenant Scotts?" Senior Commander Steven Datas asked.

"Lieutenant Scotts had a small call to go on, apparently some mutant thought he could get into a store and steal some weapons. She should be arriving shortly."

Just then a vector cycle pulled up behind the stage. Jen jumped off of it and ran up onto the stage, still morphed.

"Ah, Lieutenant Scotts! So good of you to join us!" Commander Datas called. He was a bit annoyed at Jen's late arrival.

"Well, you don't seem to happy to see me! Do you want me to leave" Jen joked. "I'm sure these cadets can run the ceremony!" Everyone laughed.

"Lieutenant…" Commander Datas said sternly.

"Yes, I know." She raised her wrist. "Power Down." A flash of pink and she was back in uniform.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I'd like to introduce you to the officer who has trained your young cadets and got them here today…Lieutenant Jennifer Scotts!"

A few cadets got up and gave her a standing ovation. The crowd of cadets cheered.

"All right, all right. Let's get down to business. I know all of these cadets are eager to get out of here and party!" Jen said as she sat down.

The ceremony went by slow. Speech after speech was given, until finally Jen got back up.

"Now, the boring part is over." She said.Everyone laughed. "One by one, each cadet will come up and receive their badge from the officer closest to them. Please, hold your applause until the end. "

Jen went back into line and Logan took over reading the names. Jen smiled to herself as the names were read off. Each cadet going up and receiving their badges, how proud they were.

"Cadet Collins, Wesley." Jen's heart stopped.

_'It can't be. It's impossible!'_ Her thoughts turned to that day in the lunchroom. She saw his face, but Jen thought she was imagining things. Now…_'It's just a coincidence. He's not the same Wes.'_ She watched as the young man walked up the steps, soon revealing his face. _'Oh my gosh…'_ Jen's words were lost_. 'Wes…'_

Wes walked up the steps to receive his badge. He looked down the line of officers who smiled at him. One officer, however, was staring. _'Jen…'_ After receiving his badge he walked down the line of officers and shook their hands. He was two officers away, one.

_'I can't do this. I cant.' _Jen turned on her heel and left. Wes stared at her. A mumble of voices erupted. He was about to call out to her when Captain Logan spoke out.

"Everyone, please excuse Lieutenant Scotts, she hasn't been feeling to well." A nod of approval came from everyone. Wes stepped down from the steps and sat with his friends.

_'Why did she leave?'_ He didn't concentrate for the rest of the day. After they were dismissed, Wes and his friends went out for a party at a club. But Wes couldn't concentrate. There was only one question in his mind. _'Why did she leave?'_

**Wes's apartment: 2:39am**

The door opened as Wes entered. He and his friends had came back from the club they were celebrating at. He put his keys down and went to his bedroom.

The clock soon blinked 4:00am. Wes had been lying there not able to go to sleep.

"Why did she leave?" He looked out the window. "Did I do something wrong? Maybe coming here was a mistake…" Wes said. "No, Time Force needs me." He decided. His thoughts turned to his dream. Jen laying helpless, calling his name."Jen needs me." He lie down on the bed and put his head on the pillow. "I need Jen." He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_Destruction everywhere. A creature stood over someone. Someone in a white uniform. Jen…_

_"Well, Lieutenant, this is where it ends." The creature said. _

_"You won't get away with this!" Jen stated. The creature waved a weapon and powered it up. Jen lay there, paralyzed with fear. The weapon was at full power. _

_Wes stood there, weapon in hand. 'No, this cant be happening!' Wes thought. _

_The creature waved its weapon over Jen. He saw Jen turn to him and call out. _

_"WES!" Jen called. He tried to move. His feet seemed to be in concrete. The creature brought his weapon down._

_Then there was an explosion._

"JEN!" Wes cried as he sat up. His breathing was heavy. He looked around and saw he was sitting in his bed, surrounded by a cold sweat.

_'Why am I having this dream?' _He sighed and looked at the clock. 6:00am. The sun was beginning to rise. He would have to get up in two hours. He sighed and closed his eyes.

**Time Force cafeteria: 4:30pm, two days later**

Wes and his friends sat down at their usual table, chatting as usual. An announcement was heard across the cafeteria.

_"Lieutenant Scotts, please report to command immediately. Lieutenant Scotts please report to command immediately."_

Wes saw her get up, and throw out her trash, then proceed to the exit. He couldn't help but sigh, remembering the events of the past two days.

**Time Force cafeteria: 4:30pm**

_"Lieutenant Scotts, please report to command immediately. Lieutenant Scotts please report to command immediately."_

_'Jeez, can't I get one peaceful day?'_ Jen asked herself. "I'll see you guys later."

Jen got up and threw out her trash. She began walking toward the exit when she saw Wes sitting by the door. _'Just walk by and say hi, Jen, that's it. Just say hi.'_

Her heart pounded as she walked closer to him. She heard one of the guys at his table call to her.

"Lieutenant! Good afternoon!" Officer Vincelli said.

She snapped back to reality. "Afternoon, boys." She looked at him. "Afternoon, Wes."

"Uhh, good afternoon Je—Lieutenant." _'Damn! I did it again!'_

She stood there and looked at him, their eyes locked. She shook her head." Well, I better get going. Bye Wes."

"Bye…" his words were lost.

Jason eyed him. "So Wes, when's the date?"

Wes looked at him. "What?'

"Oh come on, man! It's obvious she's into you!" Mitch said.

"Well.." _'Think Collins, think!'_ "we were good friends in high school." Wes lied. "She must be surprised to see me. That's it." Wes finished up his lunch. He smiled to himself as Jen walked out, turned her head and smiled at him.

**Time Force Command, 4:45pm:**

The doors opened as Jen walked out. "Officer on deck!" someone called out. All the officers working at the computers stood up and saluted.

"At ease, Officer Ricardo. As you were!" Everyone got back to work. Jen walked across the room and stepped into a room, where Captain Logan stood.

"Rob, what's so urgent that I couldn't finish my lunch?" Jen teased.

"Well, Jen, there's been a new development in the Underground."

Jen tensed. "What is it?"

He moved over to a holographic map of the city. "Sensors indicate that they've been planning an attack on the city. Somewhere around Times Square."

Jen raised an eyebrow. "That's not good. Are there any available officers to cover that location?"

Logan paused. "No…"

"Shit." Jen muttered. Jen raised her head. "Wait. Do we know how many officers we'd need to securely cover the location?"

"What are you getting at, Jen?" Logan looked at her.

She smirked. "If we take a team of 10 officers, we'd have more then enough men to cover the location. I think the underground would be smart not to send too many of its leading men into the attack, knowing that we can capture them easily."

"But who would be willing to do that? That would mean you would need to change shifts around."

"Some of our officers think that Time Force should have a special team, like the S.W.A.T. team back in the 21st century."

"Okay, but who would run this?" Logan all ready knew the answer to this.

"I would. I know there are officers that would be willing to volunteer for this assignment. If it works out, it could be permanent. All I would need is your approval."

"I have no say I this one, Jen. It's your jurisdiction." Logan responded.

"Thank you, Rob. This will succeed." Jen said. She exited out of Command and went back to her office on the 26th floor and began to type up a volunteer form.

There was only one officer who she hoped would sign up for it. If he did, then she'd be able to see him practically everyday. This brought a smile to her face as she began typing.

ch 6 up soon....


	6. Time Moves On: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers...this is for entertainment only!!

This chapter marks the beginning of a mini series within the story: Jen and Wes finally get what they've wanted, but soon, its gonna take a turn for the worst!! But it's spread over the next few chapters!

Ch 6 is up! Enjoy

-Steph

Time Moves On: The Beginning 

"Finished!" Jen said out loud. She smiled at the creation on the computer.

"Since when are _you_ this happy?" Jamie asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jen asked.

"Oh, come on, Jen. We all know why you're so happy." Alli walked in.

"Care to explain?" Jen said sarcastically.

"Does the name _Wes_ ring a bell?" Alli teased.

Jen didn't answer. Alli and Jamie looked at each other. They were having too much fun.

"Oh, how about the _Red Ranger_?" Alli and Jamie both sighed. "Oh, Wes!"

Jen jumped out of her chair. "Shut up! There is nothing between Wes and me!" Jen sat down and said calmly. "We're just friends. That's all."

"Sure, ok, Jen. Whatever you say." The both of them left, giggling.

Jen sat back in her chair. After the paper printed out Jen grabbed it and read it.

ATTENTION ALL TIME FORCE PERSONNEL:

I am a requesting volunteers for a team that I am developing, called the Task Force. I need at least 10 officers to sigh up for this to work. Write your name clearly on the lines below, as well as your badge number. When I have the number required, you will receive information on a separate piece of paper.

Shifts will be changed, for this special team will be working mainly at night. New shifts will be determined once this is complete.

Thank you

Lieutenant Jennifer Scotts.

"Perfect." Jen said. She looked at her clock. 7:00pm. "Dinnertime." She took the sheet and grabbed her jacket.

She arrived at the elevator when it opened. Jen looked up and someone else was in the elevator.

"H-hi Jen." She looked up…it was Wes.

"Oh, hi Wes. I didn't see you there." Jen tried not to blush. She walked in and stood next to him in the elevator.

"Level 12." Jen called out.

With each second, the tension was rising between them.

"So…uhh…" Jen stalled. "H-how do you like Time Force?"

"Oh umm, it's cool." He heard Jen let out a silent oh_. 'Come on, Collins, keep it going! Don't loose her now!' _That's when he saw the paper in her hand.

"If you don't mind me asking, wh-what's the paper for?" Wes said.

"Oh, it's umm for a new team I'm putting together. A Task Force team." Jen said.

'This is it, Collins! This is your chance!' "Is it voluntary?" Wes asked.

Jen looked at him. "Yes it is." _'Is he going to sign up for it?'_ she tried not to sound hopeful.

Wes smiled at her. "Where do I sign up?"

Jen couldn't help but smile.

'This is it, Collins! Go for it!' Wes began to lean in. Jen did the same. They were just millimeters from each other's lips when the doors opened. Jen quickly retreated to the opposite side of the elevator. Wes did the same.

"Hey there, Wes! Going down for dinner?" Jason, Mitch and Josh walked in.

'Damn! Perfect timing as usual!' Wes thought. _'Same time as that damn phone in the clock tower.'_

'Sheesh, talk about bad timing!' Jen thought. _'Just like that time in the clock tower.'_

"You going down for dinner, Wes?" Mitch asked.

"Yep." Wes sighed.

Josh eyed him. "What's wrong, Wes? You seem annoyed at something."

'Duh. I almost kissed Jen! The one thing I want, I can't have because three people walked in.' "Nope. Just, hungry." He faked a smile.

Mitch turned around, and then he noticed someone standing in the back of the elevator.

"Lieutenant Scotts! We didn't see you back there!" he stated. Jason and Josh turned around.

"That's okay, boys. Having a _manly_ conversation?" Jen teased.

Jason noticed the same attitude as Wes had. He eyed Jen. She shifted uncomfortably. "You seem annoyed, too. Is something going on?" He eyed Wes, suspiciously.

'Well, when three specific officers interrupt your one special moment, then yes, you'd be annoyed, too.' "Nope, just hungry." Jen also tried a fake smile.

The elevator opened and the three of them walked out, leaving both Jen and Wes together. Both walked out with smiles on their faces, looking passionately into each other's eyes.

Jason eyes them suspiciously. _'Something is going on here, between the two of them.'_

Jen and Wes walked slowly into the cafeteria. Wes grabbed a small table and he and Jen sat down.

_(A/N: these next few scenes in the lunchroom are going on at the same time. It might be hard to picture it)_

On one side of the lunchroom, the Ensigns were waiting for Jen to sit down, but she never showed.

"Hey, where's Jen?" Jamie asked curiously. Alli, however, saw them sit down smiles on their faces.

"I think I know where." Jamie, Davis and Kyle craned their necks to see where Alli was pointing. They saw Jen and Wes sitting a small table in the corner of the cafeteria. This brought a smile to their faces.

Meanwhile on the opposite side, Jason, Josh and Mitch were pondering where Wes went.

"I saw him walk in, then he disappeared. Josh stood up and scanned the room. Jason did the same. He then saw what he though to be a dirty blonde haired Wes, sitting with…

"Impossible!" Jason cried out. There was a bit of anger in his voice.

"What?" Mitch and Josh asked, in unison. Jason pointed. What Josh and Mitch saw astonished them.

"Wes and Lieutenant Scotts?" Josh said. "I don't get it."

"Neither do I." He sat down and let out a sigh. "I don't understand those two. Did you notice at the awards ceremony a while back? When Wes went up to get his badge, Lieutenant Scotts left with an expression her face like 'what's he doing here.' I don't think those two knew each other in high school, as Wes put it." He looked at them again. Smiles on their faces, laughing. They were looking into each other's eyes, passionately. He was silent.

"What are you thinking, Jase?" Mitch and Josh sat down.

"I think it went deeper then high school, or whatever Wes said." He said in a small voice.

Josh looked at him. He realized what Jason meant. "Do you think they're---" he couldn't finish.

"Yes." Jason said. The group was silent for the rest of the period.

Jen was silent. _'How do I tell him this?'_ "Wes?"

"What?" Wes gave her that smile.

"I, uh, wanted to apologize for what happened at the ceremony. I guess I was a bit shocked at you being here." Jen confessed.

"Actually, I was kind of scared of seeing you too." Wes said.

Jen was a bit surprised at this. But all she could do is smile at him. _'Exactly the guy I fell in love with.'_ She gazed into those baby blue eyes of his.

Wes couldn't help but smile as he looked at Jen. _'Coming here was worth it.'_ "So, where do I sign up for the Task Force?"

"When I say so, _Officer_." She smirked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an announcement to make." She got up and walked past him, her hand brushing his shoulder.

Wes smiled to himself. "Yup, coming here was definitely a good idea."

"And why is that?" Wes turned around to see Jason coming up behind him, very steamed.

Before he could answer, Jen's voice was heard across the room. "Attention, everyone." The room quieted down. "As you all know, the Underground has made some moves. I have been given permission to start a special squad to help capture this dangerous group. I am asking for volunteers to sign up for my Task Force. Questions?"

One officer stood up. "Lieutenant, will that affect shifts in anyway?"

"Actually, yes, it will. The Underground works at night, so naturally everyone who signs up for this will be on call and you will begin your crew hours right after dinner, at 9:00pm, and be on call until 7:00am. Between the hours of 10:00am and 6:00pm, you will be given regular shifts and duties, such as street duty, or anything else, but you won't be paid for this. You will, however be on call twenty-four seven. Your shift from 9 to 7 is the time you will be paid for." She finished up. "If anyone is interested, please come on up in a single file line to fill out the form, with your rank, name, and badge number. If we get more then 10 officers to sign up the extra officers will be put on stand by for this, in case anything happens."

Jason stormed away from where Wes was sitting. "Come on, guys. We're signing up for that crew. We can keep an eye on Wes." Jason dragged them up. "I'll guarantee his name is all ready on the list." He mumbled angrily. By the time they got up, there were three spots open.

"Jason, you're the last person I'd expect to sign up for this." Jen said.

"Well, this'll be interesting." He gave her his most charming smile and locked eyes with her. Jen felt uncomfortable in his gaze. She saw Mitch and Josh come up behind him.

"Josh, Mitch, you guys too?" She said eagerly. She finally broke eye contact.

They took the pen from Jason. "Yep." Both of them gave him a dangerous look.

Jason noticed a paper covering the last line of the sheet. "Well, gotta get going, _Lieutenant_. See ya." The three of them walked back to their table. Jen grabbed the papers and went back to where Wes was sitting.

"Too lazy to get your ass up and sign up for it yourself?" Jen teased.

"You could say that." Wes took the paper from her and signed the last line. She handed him another paper with the information in it.

Wes looked over at Jason, who was giving him a dangerous look. There was anger in his eyes.

"Well, I have to get going. I've got more important things to do then carouse with _lower rank officers_, such as yourself." She said. "See you Friday, for the meeting."

"Bye…Jen." Wes sighed. The bell rang 8:00pm. He exited out of the cafeteria, with a smile. _'Exactly the woman I fell in love with.'_

**Time Force conference room 1: Friday 8:00pm**

Ten officers gathered around the table. Josh and Mitch motioned for Wes to sit by them. Jason still gave him a dangerous glare.

'What's wrong with him?' Wes thought. Before he could ask, Jen walked into the room.

An officer who was standing down by the door saw Jen come in and called out. "Officer of deck!" Everyone stopped and saluted.

"At ease, boys. Please, sit." She turned to the officer who was standing by the door.

"Thank you, Officer Penny. You're excused." The officer saluted and left. "Now, all of you have signed up for my special team, now known as the Task Force. I'd like to thank you for signing up." A nod came from some of the officers.

"Let's get down to business. The Underground, for some of you that don't know is a group of mutants and humans that have joined forces to try and take us down. They have been breaking into stores and stealing weapons. I have reason to believe that they are planning an attack on Times Square."

Jen took a remote and a holographic map of the city appeared in the middle of the table. A series of dots began to blink. "The red dot is where I believe their leader is stationed. The blue dot is Times Square. Notice that they're not far apart." A green dot lit up. "The green dot is Time Force." She gave them a minute for everything to sink in.

Officer Alan Manta spoke up. "Lieutenant, do we know when they will attack, and if?"

"No, we don't. I put together this team so we have a chance to neutralize the threat before anyone is hurt." They looked at her.

Officer Jack Burns then asked, " How long will the Task Force be working?"

Jen was silent for a minute. "As long as we need to, in order to stop the Underground. It could be a matter of weeks, or a matter of years."

Wes then spoke up. "Lieutenant, where will we be stationed?" Jen tried not to smile.

"Here, in Time Force. There's a room up on the 22nd floor that is large enough to accommodate all of you. During the night, all of you will be staying there."

Officer Jason Vincelli spoke up. "And where will you be staying?" Jen glared at him.

"Respect your ranks, Officer Vincelli." She said sternly. He quickly apologized.

"As per that, since you are my team, I will be staying with you as well, in one of the bedrooms. The rooms will be used as spare rooms, and in the event any of you are injured, rooms to rest. I will have cots brought up . It is big enough, if we move the furniture around, to allow you your own space. There are four bathrooms. Three of them are yours to share."

Officer Josh Greenberg asked." What is there to do in our spare time? I mean during the night, if it's quiet."

Jen smiled." Well, there's a plasma screen, game unit…" she paused. "Mini fridge, _pool table_… You'll see when we get up there."

This brought smiles to the guy's faces.

"Now," she clapped her hands together." Go get your things together and meet me down in the lobby of the apartment by 9:00pm. DISMISSED!" Jen said.

The team exited out and went their separate ways. Wes walked by Jen. "Well, this should be fun." Jen laughed.

He left. Once outside and out of sight of Jen, Jason came running up to him and grabbed him by his jacket collar. "Stay away from her, Collins. I mean it." He let go and stormed off. Josh and Mitch followed him, both giving Wes an 'I'm sorry' look.

One hour later

Wes walked out of his apartment and grabbed his bags.

"So, Wes. What do you think of this little 'team' Lieutenant Scotts put together?" Wes turned around to see Josh and Mitch walking toward him.

"It's cool. I know it'll work. If I know Jen, and I do, this will work out. Just like the mission to capture Ran…" He stopped_. 'Shit! Did I almost say Ransik? I called her by her first name, too! Damn it Collins!'_

Josh and Mitch stared at him. "How did you know about that mission? We never saw you at the Academy."

Wes tried to think up a good lie. "Uhh, it was well known in the East Coast." _'Please let that have worked.'_

They just shrugged it off. "Hey, if no one catches you calling her by her first name, then its cool." Mitch said.

'Thank god.' Wes thought. If there was one thing he didn't want going around, was that he has from the past.

"Hey, umm, we just wanted to apologize for what Jason said before, about staying away from her" Josh said. Wes looked at him. _'Now that he mentioned it, he did sound pissed before. Not to forget those hostile looks.'_

"Well, its just that, well, um, before Jason graduated from High School, he and Lieutenant Scotts, they, umm…they…"

"They what?" Wes asked.

"They were really good friends. Jason had a life long crush on her. That was before Jen graduated and joined here." Josh said.

"What?" Wes was astonished to hear this.

"Yea. They were pretty solid in high school. But when they graduated, she left LA and came here, to join Time Force. Jason followed her throughout her years here. When he heard Alex was dead, and she went back in time, he said that the minute she got back, he was going to join. But he didn't get around to it until last year. Now, since he saw you two together, he's gotten a bit, can we say jealous?"

"He planned to hook up with her here. Become an officer, and go for the Red Ranger's morpher…" Mitch added.

"You mean Jason's going for m—I mean the Red Chornomorpher?" Wes looked at him.

"Yea, you didn't know? Time Force is looking for candidates for the red ranger's morpher. They've been looking for the past three months."

_'That's now long I've been here.'_ Wes said to himself.

"They're scouting out officers who have a good chance. You can put an application in, and if they accept you, you're in the class. Then you're tested. You go up against a hologram of Ransik. Whoever has the best test scores gets the morpher." Mitch finished.

Wes was dumbstruck. "I think you should go for it, Wes. You'd make a great Red ranger." Josh said.

Wes was silent. _'They're giving away my morpher?'_ Then it clicked. _'That's why Commander Datas said I had to earn it back. They're seeing if I still have what it takes. They're comparing me with other officers.'_

"Yea, I'd be great." He said blankly_. 'I can't believe it.'_

"Wes, is everything ok?" Josh asked.

"Yea, everything's…fine." He grabbed his bags and walked off.

**Time Force apartment complex, bottom floor: 9:00pm**

Wes walked out of the elevator. _'Well, maybe I should go for it. Hell, it's what I came here for.'_ He sighed. _'Did they really get the DNA lock off?' _He heard Jen speak up.

"All right, boys. Everyone here?" she looked around. "Good. Let's get going then!" She turned around and went to the elevator.

Twenty minutes later

All of the Task Force team was waiting in front of the room. Jen finally immerged from the elevator. "Could that have taken longer?" she went over to the door. "Now, when you get inside, just make yourselves comfortable. The cots should be up within a few minutes. She put the key in its slot, and a small _click_ was heard. "Boys, welcome to the Task Force suit."

The door opened and revealed a large room, with a kitchen, plasma screen, and a pool table, with a mini fridge. The boys just gawked at the room.

The door opened and Logan walked in. One of the officers noticed him and called out "Captain Logan, sir!" The officers of the Task Force team dropped their stuff and saluted.

"At ease. I trust you all will find your stay here to be quite comfortable. Lieutenant Scotts has picked out the best room for her team. Oh, Jen, the cots are here by the way." Jen nodded.

"Fall into line and take a cot, and put it somewhere so we can move this furniture."

"Yes, Lieutenant!" the group called. Soon all the cots were put into place. Captain Logan was just about to leave when Wes walked out from the bathroom.

"Jen, I'm going now. If you need anything, just call me." Jen nodded. He turned to Wes.

"Oh, Officer Collins, may I talk to for a minute."

Wes looked at him and said, "Of course." They walked out into the hallway.

Once the door closed, Captain Logan turned and faced him. What he saw was sadness in Wes's eyes.

"Wes, is anything wrong?" Logan looked at him.

"Ah," he paused. His face became tight. "Why didn't you tell me that there were other officers going for my morpher?"

"That's what I was coming to talk to you about, Wes." Logan said. "I was going to ask you to fill out the application to take the class." Wes looked at him. There was only one question on this mind.

"Did they release the DNA lock?" Wes needed to know if the did.

Logan was silent for a few moments. He said silently. "No. Not yet. The downfall to the chronomorphers is that the scientists who developed it never thought about releasing the DNA lock. Why do you think the Quantum Morpher had a voice lock?"

Wes just stared.

"Wes, I hope you do realize that if they can't release the lock, you get your morpher back by default. You'd be Time Force's Red Ranger, yet again."

"Do you think they'll get it released?" _'He'd better say no…'_

"I don't think so, Wes. They've been trying to find a way to unlock it for years now. Ever since Alex was killed by Ransik. The sciencists who designed it never thought a ranger would be killed. We never thought that the rangers would find someone to use it, with the same DNA as Alex. If Jen didn't find you and if you didn't keep it, I'll guarantee Alex would still be here. If they didn't find you, then Time Force probably wouldn't exist." He noticed Wes looked worried. "Don't' worry Wes. You'll get it back."

"Thanks, Captain. You've made my day a whole lot better." Wes tried to smile. He said good bye and went back inside. Once back inside, he heard someone call out his name.

"Wes!" It was Josh. "Come over here and help us move this couch."

"Coming." Wes went next to Josh and lifted. After about twenty minutes, the couch and other furniture was finally moved against the wall, leaving a big space in the center of the room.

"Grab a cot and get settled." Jen said. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room." Jen left with the boys getting their stuff settled.

Thirty minutes later

Jen immerged from her room in sweatpants and a T-shirt that complimented her figure. Most of the men had changed into something comfortable and were laying around and talking.

"All right, guys! It's everyone's favorite thing, a meeting!" The boys groaned. "Yea, yea. Stop complaining and grab a seat." They soon obeyed.

"Now. Since we're going to be 'living together' for the next few weeks, I have some ground rules for everyone to follow. One. No girls up here, regardless if their Time Force personnel or not. We don't need another female around here. I'm one too many. " The boys laughed.

"Two. Crew begins promptly at 9:00pm. You can go hang out, do whatever you want until then. But at 9:00 you are to report back here. Friday and Saturday nights you have off, Sunday is the "official" day off but you are still on call. Monday through Thursday you can go elsewhere in Time Force, but MUST remain on the premise, in case we do get a call. Third. You can do anything you want while you are here." The boys smirked.

Officer Tommy Aldon grinned and asked "Does that include—" Jen cut him off.

"Don't even finish that sentence, Aldon. You'll be outta here before you can say time for time force." She said.

"Fourth. I know usually you're to refer to me as Lieutenant, Lieutenant Scotts, that pain in the ass officer, etc."

The boys laughed again. Officer Carl Marx spoke up. "What would give us that idea?"

She drew in a breath. "But our team is like a family. So treat each other like a family. Your all brothers."

Officer Marc Walden then shouted out "Are you our mother?"

Officer Gary Truman answered for Jen. "Yea, if we're bad she'll spank us." Jen glared at him. "Sorry."

"Anyway. You can call me anything. Lieutenant, Lieutenant Scotts, Jen…" their faces were blank. "Some of you are probably used to Lieutenant." She paused. "Who's up for a game of pool?"

There was a mixture of _'hell yeas'_, _'yep'_, _'yes'_, and _'you're mine Lieutenant.'_

Jen laughed. "I'll take that as a yes?" then shotguns were called. "Whoa, I'm calling the shots here. I'm still your commanding officer." She didn't hear Wes say anything. "Officer Collins."

Wes jumped. "Huh?" Everyone laughed.

"I'm challenging you to the first game of pool. Not unless your chicken…"

Wes looked at her. "Me? _Chicken? _Jen, you need to get your names straight."

"Oh, really then. Let's see." She went up to the rack and threw him a pool stick. "You break."

Wes grinned. "Nope, ladies first." He bowed mockingly.

"Then why aren't you following your own rule Wes?" She smirked. A call of '_ohs'_ were heard from all around.

"Oh, you're so funny, Jen. Just hilarious." He threw his hands up.

"Yup." She bent down and broke the balls. Two stripped balls went in. "Beat that." She hit his shoulder. Jen went over to the fridge and got out a can of Pepsi.

"On, I'm planning on it." He bent over and hit two solid balls in.

Task Force suit: 10:30PM

CRACK! The only ball remaining was the 8 ball. Jen was the last one to hit. "Well. Its come down to you, me and the 8." She took a shot, but missed.

"Well, how about I just take your little victory off of your hands." He took aim…but he missed as well.

Jen took aim. "Eight ball, corner pocket!" she declared, and took aim. _PLUNK!_ The ball was in. "Ha!" Jen said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to relax and re-play my victory." Jen laughed. "Everyone's in bed by 11:30, no ifs, ands or buts!"

"All right, _mother_." Wes teased. Jen turned around and eyed him. The next thing he knew, he was in a choke lock. "Ouch, Jen, cut it out! Ouch! That's my head!"

The boys were laughing uncontrollably. "You see, Wes." She smirked. "If you'd get _up_ early enough, maybe you'd be able to keep up with me."

"You're resorting to that saying again?" Wes coughed.

"It works, doesn't it?" She let him go. "Night boys." She went out onto the balcony to think.

Wes was still getting his breath back. The boys were still laughing. "It's not that funny!"

Tommy replied, "Oh, yea it was!" Wes just shook his head. He heard doors close somewhere.

'Maybe this is it. My chance to be alone with her for once.' He heard Gary say something about another game. As the boys crowded around the table, Wes easily snuck out of the room and went to the balcony where Jen was.

Jason watched from a dark corner as he went out to be with Jen. _'What does he think he's doing?'_

Jen stood outside, letting the cool breeze sweep over her.

"Mind if I join you?" She turned around to see Wes coming out.

"Sure, if you want." Wes came next to Jen and put his hands on the railing.

There was uncomfortable silence between them.

'Come on, Collins! Think of something to say!' Wes thought.

'Think of something to talk about, Jen. Think!' Jen said to herself.

"It's beautiful out here. Kind of reminds me of the clock tower." Jen said.

"Yep. It kinda does. Another one of your special spots, I guess?" Wes said. _'Wow, could you be any more lame, Wes?'_

"I just like the view." She said. "Everything's so quiet and beautiful."

"Kind of like back in the past. " Wes smiled.

"So, uhh, how's Eric been?" Jen asked.

"He's good. He's seeing a girl who lives in Turtle Cove." Wes paused. "Her name's Taylor Earnheart. She's a pilot in the Air Force." Wes said.

"Oh. That's good." Jen paused. "And how about your dad?"

"He's doing good. Not much really happening in Bio-Lab." Jen nodded.

"How about you, Jen. How've you been?" Wes looked at her.

"Everything's been good. Time Force came through with the promotion, as you know." Jen paused. "Wes, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What's that?" Wes asked.

"About your morpher. I'd like you to go for it. I think you'd show Datas up good."

Wes smiled at her. "Yea, I think I would."

"I still think you're a great Red Ranger, Wes." She looked at him. "You always were."

Their eyes locked. Wes leaned in again. Jen was meeting him halfway. Each could feel the other's breath on their lips, which were millimeters apart.

Jen soon felt Wes's lips caress hers. That longing they had was finally met. A kiss full of passion and love. A warm breeze swept over their bodies as Wes put his hands around her waist and pulled her close. Jen's went around his neck. Each moment was heaven. The finally pulled away from each other, still each other's arms.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Wes said.

"Probably as long as I have." Jen looked at him and put her head down on his shoulder. "I love you so much, Wes."

"I love you, too. Ever since I got here I wanted to tell you that." His voice was soft.

Jen looked at him. "You know, now this is going to be a limited relationship, until you get your morpher back. Our team may think you're getting a special treatment."

"I'm no too worried about that." He smiled. "I think I like the future." He heard Jen chuckle.

"Well, I'm glad." She kissed him.

While it was unknown to the group inside, Jen and Wes stood here, enjoying the heat of the other's body. The moon gave a solid light as Wes and Jen held each other, not wanting that moment to end.

A love was renewed, and a longing was finally met.


	7. Time Moves On: Mistletoe and Mutants, pa...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…all other characters are mine…

Ch 7 up…This takes place 6 months after the big kiss. Jen and Wes haven't been on a date yet (yea, I know what you're thinking), their relationship kicks it off in this chapter…and Jason is suspicious of their behavior…

Enjoy!

Steph

****

Time Moves On: Mistletoe and Mutants

"Time Force, you're under arrest!" Ensign Jackson held up her badge to the mutants.

"Surrender now, or we will be forced to shoot!" Ensign Avery called out.

"And give up these priceless weapons? Ha! Ensign, you humor me." The leader said.

"You won't be laughing when we're through with you!" a voice called. Behind him a team known as the Task Force set up. Ten officers lined up, five kneeing, five standing. A figure immerged between them.

"Time Force!" Jen said. "You may be able to defeat them, but the Task Force won't go down so easily." She declared.

"Lieutenant, you humor me too much." The mutant taunted. He held up his weapon and fired it up.

"Move out!" Jen called. Just as the blast was released from its holder, the team moved out of harms way.

"Open fire!" Jen called out. A barrage of blasts came from the weapons of the officers. The mutant easily dodged.

"He's not going to get away with this!" Officer Alan Manta called. He ran up closer to the mutant, still firing.

"Silly officer!" He shot at Officer Manta, knocking him down to his feet.

"Alan, are you all right?" Jen asked. Wes and Gary came and helped him back behind cover. "Stay behind cover." Jen ordered. Wes looked at her. She stormed off to face the mutant.

"Galden!" She called. "You're time is up!" Wes looked back to see her raise her left wrist. "TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" A flash of pink and Jen was transformed into the Pink Ranger.

"Chrono saber." Wes whispered.

"Chrono saber!" Jen called.

Wes watched as she stormed off into battle with Galden. "Be careful, Jen." Wes said.

The Task Force watched as their leader fought one-on-one with the mutant. After about ten minutes, both he and Jen were panting.

"Well, Lieutenant…this certainly has been interesting." Galden smirked.

"You won't get away with this!" Jen called out.

Wes whipped his head around to see Jen standing up. _'What?'_ His dream came back to him. _Jen lying there, helpless, calling his name._ He shook his head.

The mutant raised his weapon. "Ha. I think I will, actually." Wes stood up, charging out.

"We're not done yet!" Jen whipped her head around to see Wes charging at the mutant.

Galden fired and struck Wes in the stomach. Wes felt a cracking sensation in his chest. He doubled over in pain. He watched as he powered up his weapon, aiming for Jen.

"Now, to finish you off, Lieutenant!" He aimed at Jen.

"Noo!" Wes got up, despite a few broken ribs, and charged again.

The blast was released from the cannon, heading right for Jen. "Chrono blaster!" Wes recharged his weapon and ran toward Jen.

"Wes!" Jen called. Wes grabbed her around the waist and threw her down, as he fired at the mutant.

"Gaa! Damn you!" He threw down the cannon, as the blast hit his hand. "We'll be back!" The gang teleported out of the area, leaving Time Force and the Task Force alone.

"Search the perimeter!" Logan called. He ran over to where Wes and Jen were. "And get me an ambulance now!"

Jen got up and rushed over to Wes, who was gripping his chest painfully.

"Wes, are you all right?" Jen took his hand.

"Yea. I'm fine." He tried to get up, but collapsed. The pain was too much for him to handle. As a cold rush of air passed by him, he fainted.

Time Force Hospital, Sunday, December 4: room 103

Wes awoke to find himself in a hospital bed. He tried to move, but the tape holding his ribs together restricted it.

"Officer Collins, how are you feeling?" Wes looked up to see a doctor hovering over him.

"Like I was hit by a friggen Mack truck." Wes mumbled.

"It's just the painkillers you're on. Let the nurse know if you need anything." The doctor exited.

Outside in the lobby, Jen waited patiently for the doctor to return.

"Lieutenant Scotts." The doctor called.

Jen stood up and the doctor came over to her. "Well, it was hit pretty hard. He has five broken ribs, and two have been fractured. A few scrapes and cuts here and there, but he should be fine. He can go home tomorrow, but I want him to stay off duty for three weeks." He paused. "You can go in and see him now." Jen nodded and thanked the doctor, then walked toward Wes's room.

She walked toward his room, and went in. Jen saw Wes lying there, with tape around his ribs.

Jen sat down by his bed.

"Hey there." He said sweetly. He saw Jen's face go from a worried look to an angry one.

"You asshole! Why did you do that?" Jen yelled at him. "I had the situation under control until you decided to disobey orders!"

Wes couldn't help but smile. "It's better me sitting here then our esteemed leader." Jen glared at him.

Her face soften. "As long as you're all right. That's all I care about."

Wes took her hand and held it. "You know, Jen. I've been thinking."

"That's a start." Jen teased.

"Ha ha. Very funny. This is the future, and you still use tape to fix broken ribs?" He looked at her.

"The tape is medicated to speed up healing." Jen said. "Or you could have them go and put metal bars in. Just in time for our Christmas party."

"I think I like the tape idea better. So when am I getting out of here?" Wes asked.

"The doctor said you can go home tomorrow." Jen said.

Wes tried to get comfortable again. "So?"

Jen looked at him, confused. "So what?"

"What did you get me for Christmas?" Wes asked.

Jen laughed at him. "You expected something?"

"Well, yea!" Wes demanded.

"Ok then. How about this?" Jen leaned down and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. "A bit early, but…" Jen trailed off.

"That's ok, I like early gifts." Wes smiled and kissed her again. "So, you doing anything Friday night?"

"Why?" Jen asked.

"I wanted to take you out for our first date" he said. "…in six months." He paused. "I figured that since Galden has pretty badly beaten, he'll take a few days, possible a week or two to recuperate."

Jen eyed him, then smiled. "I think I can clear my schedule."

"All right then, I'll meet you down in the lobby on Friday at 8 then." Wes said.

"Ok then, Friday. In the mean time, you relax and get better. I've got some work to get done. I'll come by tomorrow to take you back to your apartment." She kissed him again and walked out. Wes smiled to himself and took out his cell phone to make reservations.

Time Force Command: Level 26, Jen's office.

Jen walked into her office and threw her jacket onto the chair.

"Friday, at 8." She took a pen and wrote it down on her desk calendar. She sat back in her chair, with a smile on her face.

Friday December 9: Jen's office

The clock blinked 6:00pm. Jen finished up her paperwork and shut down her computer. A smile broadened up her face. _'Two hours. Just two.' _In two hours, she would be having her first date with Wes.

"What are you smiling about?" Alli and Jamie walked in.

'Wouldn't you like to know.' Jen thought. "Nothing, just having a good day."

"Come on, Jen. You can't hide anything from us." Jamie said.

"Well…" Before Jen could finish, Kyle and Davis walked in.

"Is there a meeting we don't know about?" Davis asked.

"Jen's got some big secret that she's not telling us." Jamie said.

"Really guys. It's nothing." Jen smiled to herself again.

"Jen…what you hiding from us?" Alli demanded.

"Its nothing! I swear!"

"JEN! JUST TELL US!" the four of them called.

"I've got a date tonight, that's all." Jen said nonchalantly.

Alli and Jamie stared at her. "Oh, really. With who?" Jamie asked.

Jen smiled. "With Wes."

Alli and Jamie were flabbergasted. "Oh, what happened to _'we're just friends'_?" Alli pushed.

"Hey, I'm allowed to change my mind." Jen stated. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready."

Jen walked out of her office and closed the lights. She was too excited to think.

"Hey, Jen!" a voice called behind her. She turned around to see Jason Vincelli coming up behind her.

"Hey, Jase. Can I help you with anything?" Jen asked.

He took a deep breath. "Actually, I wanted to know if you wanted to go see a movie or something. Maybe dinner, if you're up for it." He said. _'Please say yes, Jen. Please!'_

Jen looked at him. "I'm sorry, Jason. I have plans tonight."

"Come on, Jen. For old times sake. You can go out with your friends some other night. Just dinner and a movie!" Jason pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Jason, I told you! I all ready have plans. Now, if you'll excuse me." She turned and left.

'Plans with Wes, no doubt.' Jason thought. Josh and Mitch came running up behind him.

"Hey, Jason, why'd you run off like that?" Mitch called.

"C'mon guys, we're going out tonight." Jason said.

Josh and Mitch looked at him, then exchanged glances.

Time Force apartment complex, floor 22, room 15: Jen's apartment

"It's good to be home." Jen said. After five months in the suit down the hall, it was needed for Senior Commander Steven Datas to use. He was coming to pick out canidates for the Red chronomorher. Captain Alex Collins stayed back to watch after the facility in the East Coast.

She walked into her bathroom. "First, a hot shower."

After twenty minutes, she immerged and looked at the clock. It read 6:45pm.

Jen went into her room to look for something to wear.

She turned on the radio and heard "It's the Christmas season, so here's a song for all you couples out there. It's _Our Love is Like a Holiday_ by Michael Bolton." She smiled as the song began.

"Oh, yea.

Yea, our love is like a holiday.

I know that's I've let you down in the past, but I've got so many places to go.  
Girl I promise, I'll be around, give me a chance. Cuz I'm singing for you ever show.

How can it be, I'm in so deep, its hard to believe this world brought you to me.

I've been to Paris, London, LA. I've felt the tropical sun on my face. This Christmas we don't need to get away,

Cuz our love is like a holiday.

In Wes's apartment, he heard the same thing as he got dressed. He smiled. "That's exactly how I feel." He said as the song continued.

I'm always callin from a different hotel room, But your voice makes me feel like home. Backstreet, I'm waiting, just thinking of you, lying asleep and alone.

How can it be, I feel your creep, into my dream, I'm comin back Christmas Eve

I've been to Paris, London, LA. I've felt the tropical sun on my face. This Christmas we don't need to get away,

Cuz our love is like a holiday.

Jen looked through her closet and found the perfect outfit. She smiled as the put it on and sat down to do her make-up. The song continued.

Right now, I've been away from you much to long. I thank you girl for holding on. Believe me when I tell you there's just one place I know I belong. Girl that's why I wrote you this song.

Wes finally found something to suit his tastes for their date tonight. The song had brought a warm feeling to him. The song continued to play on the radio.

I've been to Paris, London, LA. I've felt the tropical sun on my face. This Christmas we don't need to get away,

Cuz our love is like a holiday.

The song faded out.

Time Force apartment complex, bottom floor. 8:00pm

Jen walked out of the elevator, looking for Wes.

"Hey there." Jen turned around to see Wes walking up to her. He looked at her and smiled. Her outfit was what surprised him. She had on a pair of jeans and a pink long sleeve shirt. Her hair was down. She carried a heavy coat in her arms.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Wes said.

"You don't look to bad yourself, Wes." Jen said. He wore a pair of jeans and a red turtle neck shirt, with a leather jacket.

"Shall we?" Wes and Jen went back into the elevator to go down to where Wes's car was.

After a bit of a walk, they finally came to his car. Wes unlocked the doors and they slipped in. Wes hit the button to turn the car on. After waiting a minute for the car to warm up a bit, they were finally off.

They didn't notice a black car following them close behind.

8:30pm, Wes's car

"So, where exactly are we going?" Jen asked.

"Well, I made a reservation at the Olive Garden." Wes said.

"Are you kidding me? That place is booked!" Jen was astonished at this.

"I was lucky. They had a small two-person table open." Wes said. "How about some music?" He turned on the radio.

"Here's one for the love birds out there. It's N SYNC, with Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays."

"Oh, yuck! Even in the future, N SYNC is around?" Wes said. Jen couldn't help but laugh.

"That's right. Still." Jen just shook her head. The song began play.

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays

The sky opened up a flurry of white snow.

We've been waiting all year for this night  
And the snow is glistening on the trees outside  
And all the stockings are hung by the fireside  
Waiting for Santa to arrive  
And all the love will show  
'Cause everybody knows  
It's Christmastime and  
All the kids will see  
The gifts under the tree

It's the best time of the year for the family

Jen smiled as the snow came down, slowly, but it soon got heavier.

Feel the love in the room  
From the floor to the ceiling  
It's that time of year  
Christmastime is here  
And with the blessings from above  
God sends you his love  
And everybody's okay  
Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays

Wes watched the road closely as it began to snow. He looked at Jen who was looking out the window, with a smile on her face. _'Soon. It's going to be very soon.'_ Wes thought.

Bells are ringing  
It's time to scream and shout (scream and shout)  
And everybody's playing cause school's out  
Celebrating this special time we share  
Happiness cause love is in the air

And all the love will show  
'Cause everybody knows  
It's Christmastime and  
All the kids will see  
The gifts under the tree  
It's the best time of the year for the family

The snow falling gradually became heavier, and the snowflakes were bigger_. 'It's beautiful.'_ Jen thought.

"Hopefully it'll snow so badly, we'll get snowed in." Wes said. Jen looked at him. He had a smug look on his face.

"Yea. A day off wouldn't be bad." Jen admitted. "It'd be like old times."

Feel the love in the room  
From the floor to the ceiling  
It's that time of year  
Christmastime is here  
And with the blessings from above  
God sends you his love  
And everthing's okay  
Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays

"Wow, even you admitting you need a day off. Never thought I'd hear that." Wes said. Jen rolled her eyes up to the roof of the car and giggled to herself.

No matter what your holiday  
It's a time to celebrate  
And put your worries aside  
And open up your mind  
See the world right by your side  
It's Christmastime  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays

Jen stared into the clouds as the snow fell and just smiled.

It's a wonderful feeling  
Feel the love in the room  
From the floor to the ceiling  
It's that time of year  
Christmastime is here  
And with the blessings from above  
God sends you his love  
And everything's okay  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays

The song faded out.

Twenty minutes later

Wes soon pulled into the parking lot of The Olive Garden. "Here we are." Wes pulled into the valet parking and handed the driver the keys.

The man on Jen's side opened the car door for her. "Thank you." She said.

Wes walked around the front and took her hand. Inside the front desk was busy. They walked up to the front deck.

"Do you have a reservation?" the woman asked.

"Yes, we do. It's under Collins."  
  
The woman looked through her computer. "Wesley, party of two?"

"That's us." Wes responded.

"Of course. This way, please." She lead them to a table by a window. They thanked the waitress and sat down.

Wes noticed Jen looking out the window. "Something on your mind, Jen?" He asked.

"Nope. It's just that I love the winter. It's so peaceful and quite. The snow is beautiful. The way it falls. It's so beautiful." Jen said.

"Well, lets hope it stays that way. Maybe we can sleep in tomorrow, you know?" Wes smiled. "Now, let's see what we have to dinner tonight."

They picked up a menu and looked at it.

The waiter came by. "Hello. My name is Tony, and I'll be your waiter for tonight. Can I start you off with a drink?"

"Yes. Can we get a bottle of Dom Perignon champagne?" Wes asked.

Jen looked at him, but couldn't find her words.

"Very good. Have you decided dinner?" Tony asked.

"Yes. I'll have the oyster pasta with garlic sauce. Jen, what do you want?"

"Ah, I'll have the lemon chicken over linguini." Jen said.

"All right. I'll put those orders in, and the champagne will be out in a minute." He left.

Jen stared at Wes. "What?" he asked.

"Wes, that's a $400 bottle of champagne." Jen said.

"Jen, please. This is our night together. I want it to be special." Wes said. He took her hand and held it. "Besides. I'm the son of a millionaire, remember?"

"But…" Jen began.

"No, no buts. This is our night. It's special. I'm going to make a memorable one." Wes kissed her hand. He gave her his most charming smile. "I love you." He said.

Jen smiled. "I love you, too." Wes leaded across the table and gave her a quick kiss.

A few minutes later, the waiter returned with the bottle. "Here we are. Enjoy." He left. Wes popped the cork and filled their glasses.

Jen looked at him. _'It's amazing how carefree he his.' _She raised her glass. "To us. For many years of love and prosperity."

"Cheers." The tipped glasses and took a sip.

Jen laughed. "I can see why it's $400. It's good."

"Your favorite from what I've heard." Wes said.

"Who told you that?" Jen took a small sip.

"Who do you think?" Wes said. "Alli and Jamie."

"I should have known." Jen put down her glass. "I still can't believe you got us into this place. Whenever my family and I come here, we usually wait for at least an hour." Jen said.

"Oh. Well, being a Time Force officer helped a little too." Wes added.

"What?" Jen asked.

"Yea. They asked if I was a Time Force officer and I said yes. They asked me to come down to see my badge, and I got the table. I didn't know that restaurants around here pampered Time Force officers." Wes said.

"Well, at least every restaurant has been helped out by Time Force." Jen said.

"Wow."

A waiter carrying a tray came their way. "Oyster pasta with garlic sauce?"

Wes raised his hand. "And the lemon chicken over linguini?" Jen did the same. "Do you need anything?" the waiter asked. Both responded no. "Enjoy then."

Jen took a bite of her chicken. "Wes," she said in between bites. "you have to try this." She took her fork and cut a piece and gave it to him.

"Yum, that is good. But try the oyster." He gave her a bite.

"Not bad. If you think that's good, you should try my mom's chicken parm. It's to die for." Jen said.

"You know," he took a bite. "That's the first time I've heard you talk about your parents, Jen." Wes took another bite.

"Actually." Jen said slowly and wiped her mouth. "My parents wanted to know if…" she cut off.

"If, what?" Wes asked and took a sip of the champagne.

"If you'd like to spend Christmas with us." Jen said.

"Me?" Wes asked. Jen nodded. "Spend Christmas with your family?" Jen nodded again.

"My parents want to meet you. After all, they've only heard stories, like from the mission to capture Ransik." Jen said.

He paused. "Sure. I'd love to." Wes said.

Jen smiled. "Great. They want us there on the 15th, if that's all right." Jen finished.

"Absolutely. Tell them I'm looking forward to it."

They both continued to eat, but failed to notice three figures sitting at the bar. One was Jason Vincelli. He had an angry look on his face.

"So, Wes. Moving in on my girl, huh?" Jason snickered to himself. "I'll show you who to move in on."

"Jason, you have to stop living in the past. She's in love with Wes and there's nothing you can do!" Josh said.

"Yea. It's over between you two, Jase. She's only going to be your friend and nothing more. So just give it up." Mitch took a drink.

"Yea, well, when I get the Red Ranger's morpher then we'll see who she falls for." Jason took a sip of his beer.

After another thirty minutes, Wes paid and they left. After getting the car, Wes tipped the men and they drove off.

"Next, a movie." Wes said as the cruised down the street.

"Sounds good." Jen smiled. The snow was coming down heavy now.

'Maybe we will get a day off. That'd be good.' Wes thought.

After a twenty-minute drive, they pulled into the parking lot and got out.

While waiting in line, the discussed what movie to see. They finally decided on a movie called _Two Weeks Notice_. A romance-comedy.

With smiles on their faces, both walked hand in hand into the theater.

Two hours later

Jen and Wes immerged and were in a deep discussion of the movie, both laughing. The snow was covering the street completely, and was very thick. Both went into the car and relaxed as the trip home began.

Time Force apartment complex: 11:30pm

Wes parked his car and got out, taking Jen's hand in his. They decided to walk around to the front. Both still chatting about the movie.

"I think the best part was the tennis match." Wes said.

"No, it was definitely when she was pulled out of the wedding." Jen said.

"No, the tennis match." Wes said sternly.

"It was definitely the wedding part!" Jen said, the same tone of voice as Wes.

"You know, yelling isn't going to solve anything." Jen said.

"You're right, Jen." Wes bent down and picked up a handful of snow. "This will!" He chucked the snowball at Jen, who ducked it.

"Oh, so now you wanna play dirty, huh?" Jen picked up a handful as well. "Well, then bring it on, Officer Collins!" She threw it at him, and it hit him in the leg.

"Yeeow! That's COLD!" Wes screamed. "All right, Lieutenant Scotts, gimme what ya got!"

For the next fifteen minutes, Jen and Wes pounded each other with snowballs.

Both were soaked and cold and the snowball fight was ended. Jen and Wes walked into the building and went into the elevator.

"L-level 15." Wes said.

"Why 15?" Jen asked.

"It's my floor. I wanted to know if you wanted to see my apartment." Wes said.

Jen just smiled. "Sure. That'd be great." The final ding and the doors opened. They walked down the hallway and came to room 14.

"Well, here we are." Wes put his key in and the door opened. "It's not much, but it's been my home for the last few months."

"It's fine, Wes." Jen said. He took her coat.

"Umm, do you want anything to drink? I can make us some hot chocolate." Wes said.

Jen was venturing around his living room. "Sure. That'd be great." After looking around, she saw pictures of when they were on the mission to capture Ransik. "I can't believe you still have these." Jen said.

Wes walked over with two mugs filled with hot chocolate. "Yea. I couldn't stand not having them with me." He handed Jen her mug. She sat down on his couch and snuggled close to him.

Wes was a bit uneasy about something. This didn't go unnoticed by Jen. "Wes, is everything okay?"

Wes was sweating. "Yea, everything's all right." He was shaking on the inside. _'How do I explain this to her?'_ He asked himself. "Umm…" His voice was shaky.

"What? What is it, Wes?" Jen was nervous now. _'There is something wrong.'_

"I don't know how to say this." He took a sip of his drink and put it down. "It's just that lately, I've been having these dreams." Wes said.

"About what?" Jen asked.

"A-about you." His voice was quiet.

"Oh, really." Jen smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Care to tell me about this _dream _you've been having?"

"It's not that kind of dream. It's more like a nightmare." His voice shook again. "I've dreamed that you're lying on the ground. There's a mutant with a weapon standing over you." Jen's smile faded. "He says that it's over. He powers up his weapon and you're just lying there, paralyzed with fear. I hear you call my name, I try and get to you, but I'm too late. Then there's an explosion. Before I can see what happened, I wake up." Wes shivered.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Jen asked. "Maybe it's just a dream, Wes. I'm here, right now, right?"

"Yea, but Jen, it felt so…real." Wes shivered again.

Jen put down her mug. "Wes…" she trailed off. Jen didn't know what to say. He turned and looked at her, with tears in his eyes.

Jen took Wes's head in her hands and kissed him. Wes returned her kiss by placing an arm around her waist. She slowly lay down on the couch, pulling Wes down on her.

Wes got up and pulled her with him, and led her to his bedroom.

In his room, they stood at the foot of his bed. He kissed her neck as her hands pulled off his shirt.

"Please, Jen. I don't want to be alone tonight." Wes said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Jen whispered.

He then picked her up and placed her gently on his bed. His hand caressed her breast while she undid the snug zipper on his jeans. He heard Jen moan as he fumbled with the clips of her bra.

Within no time, Wes pulled a sheet over their bare bodies. Both caressed each other's tongue passionately. Wes stopped for a minute. Jen heard the crinkle of a small package. He soon began kissing ever inch of her torso. His hands roamed her body.

A small pressure was felt in Jen's lower body, followed by a strong pain. This pain was replaced with an astounding pleasure. Jen moaned again. She heard Wes do the same. Every minute was bliss, their bodies working in a perfect harmony. Until finally the bliss was replaced with an explosion of ecstasy. Their harmony soon slowed.

Jen and Wes fell asleep in each other's arms. Unknown to the world, but known to each other.

Their only witness to their passion was the snow that fell silently outside.


	8. Time Moves On: Mistletoe and Mutants, pa...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers….this is for entertainment only all other characters are mine.

Time Force's Christmas party and Wes finally meets Jen's family…this will be interesting…smirks at computer

Here it is...chapter 8! Yahoo!

A big thanks to my readers…this is coming along great! The reviews are heartwarming!!

Enjoy!!

Steph

**Time Moves On: Mistletoe and Mutants, part 2**

****

Jen awoke the next morning to find herself covered by a sheet. Her first reaction was _'What the hell am I doing naked in bed?'_ But then she saw Wes sleeping silently behind her. The events of the night before made their way into her memory. They made love the previous night and she fell asleep in his arms. She couldn't help but smile. Jen leaned over and kissed on the forehead. His eyes fluttered open and smiled at her.

"Hey there." Jen said. "Sleep well?"

"Can't complain." Wes yawned.

"Any dreams?" Jen asked.

"If last night was a dream, then yes. But it wasn't. So no." Wes said. Jen couldn't help but smile. She looked at the clock. 7:38am.

"I better get moving. I have to get ready for work. You, on the other hand, have some things to do. Get packed for my parents house and just take it easy." Jen kissed him.

"Why not play hooky for once?" Wes asked.

"Me? Play hooky?" Jen said. "We'll have the next two weeks to play hooky!"

"But I want you to stay here, with me." Wes pleaded.

"Wes, I wish I could. I'd do that any day. Trust me. I need to get my butt in gear." Jen said.

"But Jen, it's only 7:40. You don't need to be in until at least 8:30." Wes complained.

"Yea, I know but I need to take a shower, get a uniform, some clean clothes…" Jen was cut off by Wes.

"Use my shower." Wes said.

"No, Wes. I can't have you do that." Jen said.

"You all ready have a uniform here. I took the liberty of getting one for you last night. I went up to your apartment and got one, if that's all right." Wes looked at her.

Jen shook her head. "You're impossible, you know that?"

Wes smiled. "Isn't that why you love me?"

"Maybe." Jen teased.

"Or is it the fact…" Wes grabbed her waist and rolled on top her. Jen began to laugh. "that we're both impossible. And that we're made for each other."

"Possibly." Jen said. Wes kissed her passionately and laid his head on her chest. "Now. I'm going to take a shower."

"Oh, Jen! Don't do that now!" Wes complained.

"And why not?" Jen asked. Wes took his head off her chest and looked her in the eye and kissed her.

"Because" _kiss._ "we won't" _kiss. _"be able" _kiss._ "to do" _kiss._ "this." He kissed her passionately again.

"That's a good reason." Jen returned his kiss with one of her own. "But I still need to get ready." Jen shoved him off of her and she headed for the shower.

"Oh, all right!" Wes grabbed a pair of boxers and sweatpants and headed for the kitchen. "Do you want eggs for breakfast?" he heard the shower start and Jen yell back.

"Sure. I'll take mine scrambled."

"Gotcha." He took out a skillet and turned on the gas and began cooking.

**Twenty minutes later**

Jen emerged from the bathroom dressed in her uniform. "Smells good." She walked out and set her belt, holster and her jacket on the couch.

Wes handed her the plate and sat down. Both were absorbed in a pleasant conversation when Jen turned on the television.

_"Well, folks, we had a foot and a half of snow fall last night! It's cold out there to bundle up warm! It's a good day to lay around the house and do nothing."_ The newscaster said.

"See, even he agrees with me. Play hooky!" Wes said. Jen ignored his comment.

"Jeez, I knew it snowed heavy, but, wow." Jen commented.

"What, you don't normally get that much?" Wes asked.

"Nope. The most we had was 6 inches once. But this is a record. Let's hope Galden decides to stay home." Jen said. She took another bite of bacon. "Maybe I'll get off early today."

"That would be nice." Wes said.

They sat around and talked some more. The clock soon blinked 8:20am.

"I've gotta get going. I'll stop by tonight." Jen said.

"Okay. I'll have everything packed by then." Wes kissed her. "Have fun, and if anything happens, be careful."

"As always." Jen kissed him. "Love you."

"Love you, too." She opened the door, as other officers walked by.

"Yep. I love her." Wes said to himself. He went back inside and began to pack for his Christmas with the Scotts.

**Time Force Command Level 26: Jen's office, 8:30am**

Jen turned on the lights in her office and sat down at her desk. Jen looked at her schedule.

9:00am to 11:00am: Paperwork needs to be complete by 11:00am and given to Rob.  
11:30am to 12:30pm: Inspect new weapons at the Lab. Observe test runs.  
12:45pm to 1:45pm: Review status of cadets at academy.  
2:00pm to 3:00pm: Break/Lunch  
3:00pm to 5:00pm: Training of cadets  
5:00pm to 9:00pm: off. Call begins at 9.

_'Well, this'll be fun.'_ Jen thought.

Just then Officer John Medan walked in her office. "Lieutenant Scotts!" He snapped to attention and saluted.

"At ease, Officer Medan. What can I do for you?" Jen was unusually perky this morning.

"Captain Logan sent me to tell you that on your schedule the training is cancelled due to inclement of weather. He said you are off duty at 3." The officer said.

"All right, tell Captain Logan that's fine with me. You're dismissed." Jen turned back to her schedule.

"Yes, ma'am!" the young officer saluted and exited. Jen took out a pen.

9:00am to 11:00am: Paperwork needs to be complete by 11:00am and given to Rob.  
11:30am to 12:30pm: Inspect new weapons at the Lab. Observe test runs.  
12:45pm to 1:45pm: Review status of cadets at academy.  
2:00pm to 3:00pm: Break/Lunch  
3:00pm to 5:00pm: Training of cadets  
5:00pm to 9:00pm: off. Call begins at 9.

She crossed off everything after lunch. "Looks like I'm getting home early." Jen took out her paperwork and began to get it done.

"Well, someone had a good night last night." Jen looked up to see the Ensigns walking into her office.

Jen kept her eyes on the computer. "What would give you that idea?"

"Someone didn't answer their phone last night. At 9:00pm or at 2 in the morning." Jamie said.

"I'm allowed to sleep too, ya know." Jen said.

"Sleep, yes…" Kyle said.

Alli eyed Jen. "But the real question is with _who_?"

Jen's eyes stayed on the computer. "What are you talking about?" Jen tried to sound nonchalant.

Davis and Kyle looked at each other. "We're gonna, umm, go get some coffee." They both walked off in haste.

Alli and Jamie sat down. "So…what happened last night?" Jamie pushed.

"I still don't know what you're talking about." Jen's eyes were still on the computer screen.

"Come on, Jen. What happened last night?" Alli said.

Jen let out a sigh. "Nothing. We had dinner and we saw a movie. That's it." Jen said sternly.

They both laughed. "Are you SURE nothing happened?" Alli asked.

"For the last time, YES! I'M SURE!" Jen raised her voice.

"Aw, come on, Jen. We're just having some fun." Jamie said. "You know we love to tease you."

"Please. Don't remind me." Jen said.

"We better be going, see you at the party tonight!" Jamie called.

"See ya." Jen said. _'I'm allowed to have my secrets too.'_ Jen smiled as she thought about the previous night.

**December 14 Time Force Command: 5:50pm, Jen's office. **

Jen closed her office door sat down in her chair. She had just been on her feet for four consecutive hours and her back was killing her. She also had missed lunch, which made her mood worsen. There was a knock at her door.

_'Now what?'_ Jen asked herself. "Come in." she said, a bit aggravated.

"Lieutenant Scotts!" an officer said. She looked up and saw Wes standing there. Her mood lightened.

"Wes? What are you doing here?" Jen asked.

"I brought you something to eat. Davis told me you missed lunch." Wes said sweetly. He closed the door behind him.

"Aww, you shouldn't have." She kissed him.

"But I did. The cafeteria was closed, but I put in a special request. Your favorite. Salami and cheese on a sub." Wes handed her the container.

She opened it and took out half. "Thanks Wes. I'm starved." Jen sat down in her chair. She motioned over to a chair. "Sit down." She took a bite. Wes sat down. She noticed he was a bit stiff. "How you feeling?"

"Stiff…but its getting better. The tape was taken off a few hours ago. Most of the broken ones healed and the fractured ones are almost better." Wes said.

"You ready for our Christmas party?" Jen took another bite.

"Yep. It sounds interesting. I've talked to Josh and Mitch…they say they're a blast." Wes said.

"You bet. We've got a DJ, soda, pizza, everything. It's crazy." Jen smiled. "Not mention its one of the biggest make out spots in history. Empty halls, everything." She smirked and took another bite. "Nothing like the executive parties in the big businesses. You'll love it."

"I think I'll like the make out opportunities the best." He smirked. Jen just rolled her eyes. He got up. "Besides. I'm one of the best dancers." He took her hand and started to hum a melody and 'dance.' Jen just laughed. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Not to mention I'm gonna have the _hottest_ date in history." He kissed her.

"I think I can play that part good." Jen smiled. He picked her up and set her down on the edge of her desk and started to make out with her.

Then a knock on her door. Wes jumped back onto the chair and Jen dived for hers.

"Jen I just wanted to tell you that—" he stopped midway as the rustle of chairs was heard. Logan smirked. "Did I interrupt anything important?"

"Ahh, no. Wes and me were just discussing…" Jen began.

"The weather." Wes cut her off. Logan smiled.

"Ok. Well, Jen, I just wanted to tell you that we have a newly enrolled candidate for the Red Ranger's morpher." Wes stopped breathing.

_'Please say I was approved. Please.'_ Wes thought.

"Who?" Jen asked.

Logan couldn't help but smile. "Wes…you've been accepted to take the class." Wes's face relaxed and he let out a sigh. "Congratulations."

"Well, that's a relief. I thought Commander Datas wouldn't let me take it." Wes smiled to Jen.

"Who else was accepted into the class?" Jen asked.

"Well, Wes was. Brian Yorks, Marshall McGrady, Charlie Christo, Matt Salem, and…" he stopped.

"And who?" Wes asked.

Logan looked at Jen. "Jason Vincelli."

Jen gasped. "Jason was accepted to take the class?"

"Yes. All that I needs is your approval of each officer, Jen. After all, you are our Pink ranger. You have the most experience with a morpher, on top of Wes." He handed her the files. "I need them back by Tuesday the latest."

"No problem." Jen took the files and placed them on her desk.

"If you'll excuse me. I have some things to do." Logan walked out of Jen's office and shut the door.

Wes was silent. "Jen? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Jen said.

"What-" he paused. "Did something happen between you and Jason?" Wes said. Jen just looked at him. She was silent, then got up and went to the window.

"We met in sixth grade. We did everything together. Projects, homework, everything. Then he was transferred to a different school. I didn't see him again until freshman year of high school. God, he changed so much. His hair was lighter. Eyes softer. We did our usual routine, ice cream every Friday night. We hung out every Saturday. Then senior year it all changed. He took me out to dinner a few times. He acted like it was a date. The next thing I knew he asked me to our senior prom. I said yes. It was just a friendly night out. After, we went out. He asked me what I was planning on doing after high school. I told him I was moving here, to join Time Force. He tried to con me out of it. The day I left, he wrote me a note. The last line said _I love you_." Jen stopped.

"So that's why Jason told me to keep my distance." Wes muttered. He pondered for a minute. "If Jason does get the morpher. He'll be your new partner. You won't---" he stopped.

Jen turned to look at him. He knew exactly what he was getting at. "Never. I love you Wes. Nothing could ever change that." Jen hugged him. "Now, let's go get ready for that party…" They walked out of her office hand-in-hand.

**Time Force gymnasium: 8:00pm**

Wes and Jen walked in to see all of Time Force, except everyone was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt.

"So this is the Time Force Christmas party, huh?" The lights dimmed and the DJ spoke.

"Hey hey hey! It's DJ the DJ y'all! We're here to party all night long!" there was a cheer. "If you have any special requests, just come on up and put one in! In the mean time, let's get this party started!" He put on a song to get it started.

"Hey Jen, Wes! Over here!" They turned around to see Kyle, Alli, Davis and Jamie walking toward them.

"Hey, Wes. Good to see you again." Davis said. The men shook hands.

"You're going to enjoy yourself, Wes. But watch out for Jen. She's nuts on the dance floor." Kyle said.

Wes eyed Jen. "Oh, really."

"Yes, really!" Jen said. At that moment an upbeat song was heard over the speakers. "Come on, Wes. Lets dance!" She pulled him to the floor and the couple began to dance.

After busting it out for a few songs, a slow song was put on.

Jen and Wes held each other in an embrace as the song played. They slowly drifted back and forth. Wes looked at Jen who smiled and he kissed her. Jen rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Wes finally spoke.

"Jen?" He asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Jen took her head off of his shoulder and looked at him.

_'Come on, Wes. You can do it. Four little words. Just four!' _"I…I umm…" He stuttered.

"What is it?" Jen asked.

"I…just...wanted to tell you how much I love you. And that I can't wait to meet your parents." _'Damn! That's the best you can think of, Collins?'_

Jen just smiled. "I love you, too. Don't worry about my parents, they'll love you."

Wes kissed her. They sustained the hug until the last of the songs ended.

**December 15, Time Force apartment complex floor 15, room 14: Wes's apartment**

Wes looked at the clock. It read 5:30PM. _'Where the hell is Jen? She wanted to leave 30 minutes ago!'_ Wes thought_._

He looked at the bags on his floor. Two where his. One was Jen's. They were getting ready to go to Jen's parents house for Christmas. But Jen got tied up at work. Finally, Jen walked in.

"I'm so sorry about keeping you waiting, Wes. Galden decided a last minute shopping spree." Jen said.

"That's ok. I was more worried about you." Wes said. Jen headed toward his bathroom.

"Gimme one minute and we'll be off." Jen closed the door.

Three minutes later she emerged. "Let's go." She picked up her bag and walked out with Wes behind her.

Down on the bottom floor, Jen walked toward the reception desk. "Alicia." Jen said.

"Oh, Lieutenant Scotts!" Alicia said.

"I'm sorry to cut it short, but I just wanted to give you my contact information for while I'm away." Jen handed her an index card of her parents' house number and her cell phone.

"All right, Lieutenant. Merry Christmas!"

"You too!" Jen responded. She and Wes walked out. Jen's car was waiting outside.

"Jeez, it's snowing again?" Wes asked.

"Looks like it. Come on." They got inside and put the bags in the back seat. "It's about 20 minutes to my parents house." Jen said.

"Oh." Wes said. Jen noticed he was a bit nervous.

Jen laughed. "Calm down, Wes. My parents will love you." Jen took his hand in hers. Wes looked out the window and anticipated the next two weeks will bring.

Jen's cell phone began to ring. She picked up. "Hello?…oh, hi mom!…No, we just left…really?…we'll be there in about twenty minutes…Yes, Wes is with me…all right…bye." Jen hung up. 

"I'll take it that was your mom." Wes said.

"Yes. She's anxious to meet you. Dinner's all most ready, too." Jen said.

**Ten minutes later**

"Here we are." Jen turned into the driveway. What Wes saw was a two-story house with a small porch in the front. A two car garage was attached to the house. "My house."

Jen parked the car and shut off the engine. She looked at Wes and laughed. "Don't worry, Wes. It'll be fine."

"I hope so." Wes muttered.

Jen leaned across the consol and kissed him. "Come on." They grabbed their bags and went up. Jen opened the door. A bark was heard from inside. When Wes walked in a Great Dane came charging up. Wes saw Jen's face light up and she called his name. "Hey there, Duke. Nice to see you too!" Jen patted him on the head.

The dog then looked at Wes. Wes watched as Duke came up to him and began sniffing him. The dog then barked happily and wagged his tail. Wes patted him on the head as well. "Hi boy. Nice to meet ya." The dog licked his face. Jen couldn't help laughing.

"Is that by little girl I hear?" a voice called.

"Mom!" A woman about age 50 came up to Jen. She had dark brown hair and soft hazel eyes. She was a bit shorter then Jen. She gave her a hug. "I've missed you so much!"

"Jen. It's good to have you home." A man the same age as her dad came out and gave her a hug as well. He had dark black hair and was broad shouldered.

"It's good to be home." Jen said. Wes watched as father and daughter said a long hello. Her father finally noticed Wes.

"And you must be Wes." He walked over.

"Umm…" Wes stopped. Jen shook her head.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet by boyfriend, Wes Collins." She looked at Wes. "Wes, this is my mother, Angela Scotts."

"Hello, Mrs. Scotts. It's nice to meet you." He shook her hand.

"We're very informal around here, Wes. Please, call me Angela. Very nice to finally meet you, Wes. We've heard a lot about you." Angela said.

"And this is my father, Jack Scotts." Jen said. Wes shook his hand.

"Jack. So you're the man who's made my baby girl so happy." Jack said.

"Ahh, you can say that." Wes started to relax.

"You're with Time Force as well, I see." Jack added.

"Yes, I am." Wes said.

"And he's also going to reclaim his morpher again." Jen smiled.

Before Wes could respond, three more people came running in. They all screamed. "Jen! He saw two more girls and a boy walk in.

"Diane! Pam! Alan! I've missed you all so much!" Jen said.

Alan came and scoped her up, and twirled her around. "Jen. We've missed you so much!" He have her a kiss on the cheek. Alan was a bit taller then Jen and was well built.

"Well, baby sister, how have you been?" One of the girls asked.

"Fine, Pam. And how about you?" Jen smiled. Wes then studied her. Pam had blonde hair was shorter then Jen and had green eyes. Slim figure as well.

"Jenny!" The other sister Wes guessed was Diane. "We're so glad to have you home for Christmas!" Diane had light brown hair with brown eyes. Same figure as Pam.

"It's good to be home!" Jen said. Wes noticed Alan looking at him. Jen quickly caught onto this.

"Umm, guys. I'd like you to meet Wes Collins, my boyfriend." She stood next to Wes and took his hand. "Wes, these are my sisters, Pam and Diane. Pam's two years older then me. Diane is four years older. And this is Alan, my brother. He's three years older."

"It's nice to meet you." Wes nodded his head.

Diane's eyes narrowed. "So, where did you pick this one up?" She smirked.

"Hey, HEY! He's my boyfriend, not yours. I may be the youngest, but I always get the cream of the crop." Jen smiled as she looked at Wes.

"Oh! You meant me!" Wes said. Everyone laughed.

"Come on, dinner's ready! Wes, I hope you like Italian!" Angela said.

"Of course!" Wes said. Jen lead Wes to the dining room where she sat down next to him.

Once everyone was served Jack looked in Wes's direction. "Wes, would you like to say grace?"

He looked at Jen who gave him a nudge. "Um, sure." He put his hands together and said grace. Finally he ended. "A men." Jack smiled approvingly at him, which made Wes more comfortable.

"So, Wes. Tell us about your family. Jen all ready told us where you're from." Angela said. Wes nearly choked.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Wes said.

"Jen told us you're from the year 2003. Don't worry. Your secret's safe with us." Jack said.

"Oh, ok then. Well, my dad is the president of Bio-Lab. I was the senior executive. That was until I met Jen and got the Red Rangers morpher. Then I made my own destiny. My dad decided to create the Silver Guardians, which my best friend, Eric Myers the Quantum Ranger, is now commanding. Rob asked me to come here, because Time Force needed another ranger. So here I am." Wes took a bite of his food.

"Interesting. I like that you decided to go down your own path, Wes." Jack said. "Many of the boyfriends Jen has brought home were going in the direction of their father. I decided to let my kids do what they wanted." Jack finished.

Jen glanced at Wes and smiled. He smiled back at her.

For the rest of dinner Wes relaxed and talked with Jen's family.

Because he felt he _was_ family.


	9. Time Moves On: Mistletoe and Mutants, pa...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment…just ask my readers…

Wow…ch 9 all ready? Yes, this one is short..all building up to something big…

Enjoy!

Steph

**Time Moves On: Mistletoe and Mutants, part 3**

**December 20, 9:30PM: Jen's house**

Wes was sitting in Jen's living room searching through catalogue after catalogue, trying to figure out what to get Jen for Christmas.

"Ahh. I never knew the holidays could be so frustrating." He threw down what seemed to be the tenth catalogue. He simply couldn't figure out what to get Jen for Christmas.

"And why is that?" a voice said. He looked up to see Alan, Jen's older brother walk into the living room.

"Oh, hi, Alan. I didn't hear you come in." Wes said. It dawned on him. "Hey. You're Jen's brother. Maybe you can help me figure out what to get her for Christmas. I really can't think of anything to get her, not to mention something she'd _like_."

Alan sat down beside him. "I think anything you get Jen she'll love." He said.

"Yea, I know. But I want it to be special. Nothing too big or too small, just…right." He sighed. Then Alan noticed something by Wes's foot. It was in a black velvet box.

"Say, what you got there, Wes?" Alan picked up the box.

"Ahh…" but Wes couldn't answer. Alan opened it. Inside the box housed a small gold ring with a diamond around the center of it.

"Oh." He eyed Wes and smiled. "Getting ready to pop the big one, huh, Wes." Alan smiled.

"My dad gave that to me. For when the time is right." Wes smiled.

"You really love her, don't you, Wes." Alan said quietly.

"Yea. Don't tell Jen this, but if I didn't have a chance with her, I wouldn't have come. I'd given Rob my morpher. But I love her too much to see her unhappy." Wes smiled.

"Well…" Alan closed the box containing the ring. "She's my baby sister. You do anything to hurt her …and I'll kill your ass from here to next Christmas." They both laughed. Just then the door opened.

"Alan, sweetie, come here and help me with these bags!" Angela called.

"You too, Wes. I heard you in there!" Jen called out. Both men looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Looks like she's got you wrapped around her finger, huh?" Alan said.

"Yep. I'd say no, but then she'd make me do laps." Wes smiled.

"NOW COLLINS!" Jen yelled.

"All right, all right! I'm coming! Relax!" Wes walked out to the door and grabbed some bags from Jen.

"You'd think that after doing laps he'd learn to come when he's called." Jen smirked.

"Nice to see you, too." Wes teased. He gave her a quick kiss hello.

Wes, Angela, Jen and Alan brought bags into the kitchen.

"I'll let you off this once because it's Christmas. When we get back to Time Force HQ, you won't get off so easily." Jen smiled. "Girlfriend or not, I'm **still** your commanding officer." Jen said.

"That's not what you said last night." He said smoothly. Jen gave Wes her famous death glare.

"Men." Jen walked up the stairs with her bags in hand.

"Oh, that was great. To see Jen beat at her own game." Alan laughed.

"You think that was great, ask her about the time she tried target practice with a toy gun and cardboard targets." Wes said. Jen came down the stairs and yelled at him.

"SHUT UP WES!" Jen yelled.

"Jen the all mighty pink ranger and Lieutenant couldn't hit even one without my help!" Wes said. Jen chased him around the living room table.

"Oh, wait until I get my hands on you, Wes!" Jen half laughed half yelled. Wes ran toward the door and dashed out into the snow, with Jen hot on his tail.

"Come and get me, _Lieutenant_!" He said mockingly. Jen ran toward him and tackled him into the snow, pinning him down.

"Maybe this'll teach you." Jen laughed and smothered his face in snow.

"Hey, Jen!" He tried to say. "That's" _cough_ "COLD!" Jen laughed and got off of him.

"Or you can do laps." Jen smirked. She offered her hand to him.

The walked hand-in-hand into Jen's house and closed the door behind him.

**The next evening**

Jen, Wes and her family sat down to a nice dinner when…

_"Attention all units! Attention all units! This is an emergency. Galden and his gang have been sighted breaking info Willard's weapons shop. I repeat, this is an emergency!" _Captain Logan's voice came over the scanner in the kitchen.

"Shit!" Jen yelled and ran upstairs. Wes cursed silently. He wouldn't be back on active duty for another week. She was up and down the stairs in less then two minutes, dressed in full uniform.

"Sorry, mom. Duty calls." Jen said.

Angela looked at Jen. "Be careful, honey."

Jen only nodded. Wes watched her scramble to the door. "Jen…" he said silently. He jumped out of his chair. "WAIT!" Jen turned around to see Wes running toward her. "Be careful, Jen. Please." Wes held her.

"I promise I will." She said in a small voice. She gave him a reassuring kiss and went out.

Wes watched with hurtful eyes as Jen started up her car, backed out of the driveway and sped off. "Be careful, Jen."

"She'll be fine, Wes. Don't worry." Jack came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's what I worry about. Not being there to watch over her, and make sure she's fine." Wes sighed. "It'll all change when I get the morpher back." He walked inside and sat down on the couch, trying to get relax. He glanced at the clock. 9:30PM.

_'Jen…' _He thought. Wes lay down on the couch and put his head down and drifted into sleep.

_The street was littered with rubble and debris. A mutant was laughing, it was Galden, and a white uniformed figure was at his mercy. It was Jen. _

_"Well, Lieutenant, I must say. You put up a good fight." He smirked. _

_"You won't get away with this!" Jen declared. She raised her wrist. "TIME FOR TIME FO—" she was hit with a blast from the cannon. _

_"JEN!" Wes called out. She fell to the ground, paralyzed with fear as Galden stood near her, cannon powering up. _

_She looked at him. "WES! What are you doing?" _

_He tried to run toward her but his feet were lead. _

_"Good-bye, Lieutenant Scotts." Galden raised the cannon and fired. _

_"NOO!" Wes yelled._

_Then there was an explosion. _

"JEN!" Wes yelled and bolted up, nearly falling off of the couch. His breathing was heavy and he was drenched in a cold sweat. He looked at the clock. 11:45PM. 

"Wes?" asked a quiet voice. He turned around to see Jen walk in and put her keys on the counter. "Wes, is everything ok?"

He jumped up and held her close, afraid to let go. "You're back. Safe and sound." He let out a relieved breath.

Now Jen was scared. "Wes, what's wrong?" Jen asked sternly.

"I.." He couldn't finish. He looked at her, tears in his eyes.

"Wes…what happened?" She said.

Wes was shaking. "I had another dream."


	10. Dreams vs Reality

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment ONLY!

Wes is having that dream again…not to mention it's almost time for the ranger class…but who will be accepted by Jen for the red rangers morpher?

And Wes gets the surprise of his life for Christmas…

Here it is! My tenth chapter! Yahoo!

Enjoy!

Steph

**Dreams vs. Reality**

"I had another dream." Wes said quietly. He looked at Jen, who had a worried expression on her face.

"Sit down and tell me **exactly** what you dreamt." Jen said firmly.

"There was destruction, and debris laying on the street. Galden was there with a cannon in his hand. You tried to stop him by morphing, but you couldn't get the phrase out in time and he shot at you. Then you were lying on the ground, not moving. Galden stood over you and say Good-bye, then he fired. Then an explosion and I woke up. I've been having it every since I got here. But it was more intense. It was like I lost track of reality…" Wes said.

"Maybe you're just paranoid…" Jen started.

"It wasn't like that Jen! I felt the blast from the explosion. The heat from the fire. I felt my blaster in my hand. I fell to the concrete and I felt pain." Wes yelled.

Jen looked at him, not knowing what to say. She tried to speak but her words were lost. Wes looked at her, tears glistening in his eyes. Jen stood up and took him in her arms. He put his head down on her shoulder.

"I'm just scared, that's all. Maybe I am paranoid. Maybe it's because I'm still off active duty. I can't watch over you, make sure everything's ok." Wes said into her neck. She felt his hot tears on her neck.

"But I'm right here, aren't I?" Jen asked him. "I'm standing right here. Holding you. Nothing is going to change that, Wes. Nothing." Jen said. He picked his head up and looked at her.

"I-I'm just afraid to loose you. I love you too much to see that happen, Jen." He said.

"I love you too, Wes. Like I said, nothing is ever going to change that." She said softly. She passionately kissed him.

Jen then looked him I the eye, and saw him smile. "Now, it's 12am and I'm tired, so let's get to bed, huh?"

Wes smiled. "Sounds good." She took his hand and they went up to her room.

Down the hall, her parents door opened when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Jack poked his head out of the door. "Jen, honey is that you?" he said.

"Yea, Dad, its me. I'm home." Jen said.

"Okay. Go to sleep." He went back in his room. Wes let out a silent laugh and murmured. "I guess he was as worried as I was, huh."

"Yeah. What can you do?" Jen opened her door and they both went in. Wes flopped down on the bed.

Jen went into her bathroom and put her pajamas on. When she walked out, she saw Wes sitting up on the bed and sat down next to him.

"Now. We both have had a difficult night. So get some sleep." Jen said. She put her head down on the pillow, Wes just looked at her.

"What would I do without you?" He said.

"Let's hope we don't have to find out." Jen said. Wes smiled and kissed her again, and lay his head down on her chest, relaxing.

Jen lay there for a few minutes and listened to Wes's breathing. It soon slowed to peaceful sleep.

_'He's had a rough time. He deserves to relax for a change.' _"Sweet dreams, Wes." She said.

Jen wrapped her hands securely around him and closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**December 22, 8:00am**

Wes awoke the next morning to find Jen's side of the bed empty, but a chatter of voices was heard downstairs. He went to the bathroom and went downstairs.

He walked into the kitchen to see Jack, Angela, Diane, Alan, Pam, and another man he didn't recognize.

Angela heard Wes come in and she greeted him with a smile. "Good morning, Wes!" she said.

"Good morning to you, too." Wes said.

Jack looked at him. He seemed a bit tired, but all in all, happy. "I trust everything is ok, Wes?"

"Yea, everything's fine. You know, last minute Christmas jitters, that's all." Wes said.

"Wes, take a seat, please." Angela got up and offered his chair to him. Wes just shook his head.

"No, I was just going to get something to drink." He walked over to a cabinet and grabbed a cup and poured himself some orange juice. He looked at the table where Jen's family was seated. But Jen wasn't there. His heart stopped.

"Where's Jen?" He said. Pam noticed the look on his face and laughed.

"Relax, Wes. She just went to deliver some files to Captain Logan. It was about some officers or something." Pam said. "Oh, by the way, Wes, this is my boyfriend, Greg Ashings. Greg, this is Wes Collins, Jen's boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you, Wes." Greg said.

"You, too."

"So, what were those files about anyway?" Diane asked.

"Files…oh! They were candidates for the Red chronomorpher." Wes said.

"Chronomorpher?" Greg asked. His eyes widened. "You're with Time Force?"

"Yep. I'm actually a candidate for the morpher." Wes said.

"Wes, you were the red ranger, remember?" Alan added.

"No kidding! You were the Red Ranger? As in the one that fought against Ransik with the others in the past?" Greg asked.

"Yea. That's how Jen and me got to know each other. She was my commanding officer. Once I met her, I guess you can say sparks flew." Wes said.

Just then the door opened and Duke barked. Wes heard a voice. "Easy, down boy! Down! Quiet, Duke!" Wes gasped as he heard the voice. It was a female, no doubt, but not Jen's.

"Jen, I thought you said Wes was here!" a male voice said.

"Yea. We wanted to see him!" a higher male voice called.

"WES!" Jen's voice echoed through the hallway. "Wes, where the hell are you!" the other female said.

He ran down the hallway to see Jen and three other people standing with her.

"WES!" They all said.

He looked at the three people, amazed to see them. The other female had long brown hair, and was brown in skin color. One man was tall, with hair that could pop a balloon. The other man had green hair with a backpack on.

"Katie! Trip! Lucas!" He jumped to see them. "Wha-What are you guys doing here!" He hugged them all. Jen stood behind them smiling.

"Hey! Don't forget about me, Wes!" said a mechanical voice. An owl-looking computer flew out of Trips backpack.

"Circuit?" Wes said.

"At your service, Wes!" he computer said.

"Wow, I can't believe you guys are here! But how?" Wes asked. The trio turned and looked at Jen. She walked toward him and smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Wes." Jen said. "I figured that this would be a great present. Get the gang back together, just like old times."

**December 22, 5:30PM,T.G.I. Fridays restaurant:**

The five Time Force rangers walked in and were seated at a circular table. Jen sat next to Wes. Katie was at Jen's left, and Trip at Wes's right. Lucas was stuck in the middle.

"Gosh, I still can't believe you guys are here." Wes said.

"Yea, it was all Jen's idea. She got a hold of us over at TF HQ in New York and said she wanted us to get together for Christmas, as a present for you." Katie said.

"When she told us that you were, we didn't know what to think. All we knew was that we were coming, even if Alex told us not to." Trip said.

"Then when Jen contacted me in Europe I decided to miss my race and come here, to see you." Lucas said.

"I was planning this for weeks. I think Lucas was the hardest to get. I called his girlfriend who called his sister, who called his mom, who finally got a hold of him." Jen stated.

"I don't know why you just didn't call my cell, Jen. I gave you the number before I left to tour!" Lucas said.

"Oh, really? Was your cell phone ON?" Jen said.

Lucas looked at her. "Well, umm…"

Jen laughed. "Exactly my point!" the group laughed. Katie smiled as the looked at Wes.

"So, I guess you two are an item now?" Trip asked.

Wes smiled at Jen. "You can say that."

"Hell, it took you two LONG ENOUGH!" Lucas yelled.

"Hey, if Alex let him come in the first place then they'd probably be married by now!" Katie said.

Jen and Wes exchanged glances after Katie finished.

"Umm, Katie…If I were you, I'd shut up." Trip said.

Jen spoke up. "So, how is Alex anyway?"

"He's fine." Said a voice behind them. Jen and Wes turned around to see Alex walk up behind them.

"Well, you did decide to come!" Katie said excitedly. Jen looked at her. "I asked Alex if he wanted to tag along. Hope you don't mind, Jen."

"That's not a problem! Pull up a chair, Alex. There's plenty of room!" Jen stated. He grabbed one and sat between Lucas and Katie.

"Hello, Wesley." Alex said.

"Alex. It's been a long time." Wes said. They shook hands across the table. "How've you been?"

"Everything's been good." Alex said. "The mutant problem is getting a bit annoying, but other wise, it's been good."

"I heard you're Captain at the HQ in New York." Wes said.

"Yup. Katie and Trip have been doing a great job capturing them." He said. Then he looked at Jen.

"Hello, Jennifer." He said.

"Hi, Alex." Jen said.

"How have you been?" Alex asked.

"Oh, everything's good. Time Force almost has the Underground cornered. I created a special team, a Task Force, which has proven to be successful." Jen said.

"Yes, I heard about that. It's made my officers a bit jealous." Alex said.

"Why, because they don't have one, or because I'm the one who's running it?" The group all laughed, including Alex.

"I think it's the first one." He paused. "So, Wes. I heard you're going for the morpher again."

Wes nodded. "Yes, I am. I'm awaiting the approval for the class."

Jen's smile faded as she heard him say _approval_. Katie noticed her expression, but didn't say anything.

For the rest of the night the group laughed and talked. Alex left early do to the fact he needed to be back by morning. Jen, Wes, Katie, Lucas and Trip went back to Jen's house to relax and talk about old stories.

**Jen's house: 9:30PM**

The group was sitting around and relaxing having when Jen got up. "Hey, you guys want anything to drink?"

"Sure! Soda!" Trip called. Jen shook her head.

"Trip, you're nuts. I'll be right back." Jen got up and went into the kitchen.

Lucas noticed something fall out of Wes's pocket and picked it up. It was a small black velvet box. He opened it to reveal a small ring with a diamond integrated into it. He eyed Wes and smirked.

"So, Wes. When's the wedding?" Lucas asked.

"What?" He saw the box in Lucas's hand. "Hey! Give me that!" Lucas closed the box and threw it to Katie's waiting hands, and she opened it.

"Wow, Wes! This is beautiful!" Katie exclaimed.

"Getting ready to pop the big one?" Trip asked.

"When the time is right, yes. But for now I can't figure out what to get her for Christmas! I have three days and nothing's come to mind."

Trip spoke up. "Why not ask her then?"

"No, I want to wait until Galden is caught. Then I'm going to ask her."

"Ask me what?" Wes turned around to see Jen walk in with five cups and a bottle of soda.

"Ahh…when Galden will be caught." Wes lied.

"I told you, whenever we are able to capture him." Jen sat down next to Wes. Wes slipped the box into his pocket.

As more snow began to fall, the group settled down and relaxed.

**December 23: 3:00PM Silver Hills airport**

"Are you sure you guys can't stay?" Wes asked.

"Katie and me need to get back, it'll be leveled unless were there." Trip said. "But hey, its not like we're 1000 years apart."

"It's more like 1000 miles!" Katie said. They all laughed.

"That's true." Wes said.

"Well, Trip. It was fun! I was so happy to see you again." Wes gave him a hug.

"Yea, you too, Wes." Trip said. "See ya."

Trip then walked to Jen. "Bye, Jen. It was great seeing you again."

"You too, Trip. You too." She gave him a hug.

"See you both real soon!" Trip called and waited by the exit.

"Well, Katie. I'll be seeing you soon, right?" Wes asked.

"You bet, Wes. Real soon." Katie said as he hugged her, with her bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, easy, Katie, EASY! I just finished healing!" They laughed. "That's ok. I'm looking forward to another one soon." He hugged her again.

"See ya later, Wes." Katie walked over to Jen.

"Take care of him, Jen. Or I'll steal him away." Katie joked.

"Right." Jen hugged her. "We'll see you real soon, Katie. Have a safe trip back."

"Bye, Jen." Katie walked over to the exit along with Trip.

Lucas walked up to Wes. "Wes, the next time I'm back here, you're going to come to one of my races." He hugged him.

"Ok then. I promise I will. See ya later, Lucas." Wes said.

"Bye Wes."

He went over to Jen. "It's been fun. I'll visit real soon." Lucas hugged her.

"You'd better!" Jen laughed. "See ya. Be careful on the track!"

He walked over to the exit and the three waved good-bye to Jen and Wes.

"Jen, that was probably the best gift I've ever gotten." Wes put his hand around her waist as they watched the plane take off.

"I thought you'd like it." Jen smiled. "Come on, let's go home." They smiled as they walked out of the airport and began the drive home.

**December 24: 5:00PM**

Wes was nervous. It was Christmas Eve and he didn't have a present for Jen. He was doing some last minute shopping when he came across a jewelry store. There was a necklace in the window that caught his eye.

He was deciding whether to go and take a look. But for the hell of it, he decided to go in.

Walking around the shop, he saw a necklace that was beautiful. It wasn't too big, it wasn't too small. It wouldn't get in the way of a mutant attack, but it presentable enough.

"It's perfect." Wes said out loud.

"Yes, it is." The sales person said. Wes looked up to see someone who liked exactly like…

_'Eric?'_ Wes thought. This made him smile. _'Boy, he'd go insane if he found out he's a salesperson in the future.' _"Do you have anymore of these in stock?" Wes asked.

"Yes, this is one of five. It's the only one left." The man said. "Until I design more."

_'I take that back, a jewelry designer._' "You _designed_ this?" Wes asked the man. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you. My name is Justin Hurwitz." Justin stuck his hand out to Wes. He shook it.

"Wes Collins." Wes responded.

"Nice to meet you, Wes." Justin looked at his shirt. The Time Force insignia was on the left side of his chest. "You're with Time Force?"

"Yes." He paused. "How much is the necklace?" Wes asked.

"The retail is $495.99. With the 20%off, it's 405." He paused. "But if I can see your badge, it's an extra $100 off. Make it 300 even."

Wes gasped. _'Wow, they really do pamper Time Force officers.' _"Deal."

"Excellent." Wes handed Justin his credit card. "Gift wrap?"

"Uhh, sure." A few minutes later, Justin came back with the box wrapped.

"Here you are, Wes. Who's it for anyway?" He handed Wes the box.

"My girlfriend…Jen Scotts." He said.

"As in Lieutenant Scotts?" Justin asked.

"Yea, you know her?" Wes asked.

"My best friend is her brother, Alan. He told me Jen finally got with someone. That's good to hear. Tell Alan and Jen I said hello for me." Justin said.

"Sure. Thanks again, Justin!" Wes walked out and smiled as he went to his car, Jen's gift safely in the bag.

**6:30PM: Jen's house**

Wes walked in the door as a cold breeze swept through.

"Close the door, Wes! It's freezing out there!" Jen came down the stairs. "You're home just in time for dinner."

"That's good. I'll be right there. Just let me get this stuff in our room." Jen nodded.

Wes walked up the stairs, nearly knocking Jack over. "Jack! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" Wes said.

"No harm done, Wes." Jack said. "What's in the bags?"

"Oh, just some last minute things." Wes said. "I'll be down in a minute, I just want to get this out of sight from Jen."

"Okay." Jack went downstairs.

Wes walked into Jen's room and put his bags down on the floor and took out Jen's present. The silver necklace shimmered in the light. In the middle were three small pink flowers with 1-karat diamonds in the center. "Beautiful."

Wes walked down the stairs and smiled as dinner was served.

**That evening**

Jen sat down on the couch with a book in hand. The fireplace was lit, creating a romantic glow that Wes couldn't resist.

"Hey there." Wes sat down next to her, a wide smile on his face.

_'What's he up to?'_ Jen thought. "Hi." Wes continued to smile. "What's up with you? You're never this perky."

"Just…happy to be here. This is our first Christmas together." He said.

"Aww... Someone wants something." Jen smirked. "And I think I know what it is."

"No... I didn't say anything. You assumed it." Wes said. He leaned closer to her. "Besides…I got you something better."

His face was inches from hers. "Oh, and what is that?" Jen asked.

"No, no. You're not finding out until tomorrow." Wes said.

"You're no fun, you know that, Wes?" Jen smiled.

"I know." Wes leaned in and kissed her. "Merry Christmas, Jen."

She snuggled up against him and put her head on his shoulder. "Merry Christmas, Wes."

The fire glowed as the two sat there, enjoying each other's company.

**The next morning**

"Thanks, Mom! It's beautiful!" Diane stated. She just finished unwrapping her present.

"I thought you'd like that." Angela said. "All right, is that everything?"

"Wait, I have some things for you guys." Wes ran back upstairs and grabbed his bags and took his place next to Jen.

"This one is for you, Jack." He handed him a box.

"Wes, you shouldn't have!" Jack opened up the box to see a collector's addition Swiss Army knife. He'd seen his collection.

"If I'm correct, you don't have that one." Wes said.

"You're right." Jack smiled at him. "I think this'll be my favorite. Thank you, Wes."

"You're welcome, Jack. Now, for Angela…Pam…Diane…and Alan." He handed them their boxes. All were pleased with the small gift Wes gave them.

He pulled out the last box. "This is for you, Jen." He gave her the small box. Jen looked at him and took the box. She slowly took off the wrapping paper, revealing a box. The top read Kay Jewelers. She opened the box to reveal her gift.

"Oh my god, Wes…It's beautiful." Jen was speechless as she took out the necklace, showing it to her family.

"Wow, Jen!" Diane said.

"Put it on, Jen! Put it on!" Pam said.

Wes took it from her and clipped it around her neck. She looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, Wes. I love it." Jen gave him a kiss.

"I had a hell of a time trying to figure out what to get you. I saw it and I'm like, that's it!" Jen smiled and put her head down on his shoulder.

**1 week later**

"Bye Mom. We had a great time!" Jen said. She hugged her mom. She and Wes waited at the door as they said goodbye to her family.

"Yes, thank you for everything, Angela. It was wonderful." Wes gave her a hug as well.

"Take care of my baby, Wes. She's your responsibility, now." Jack shook his hand.

"You can count on me, Jack. Thank you again." Wes said.

"You better take care of my baby sister, Wes. I mean it." Alan said. He shook his hand.

"Yea. You said it, Al!" Pam said.

"Well, I think you're in good hands, Jen." Diane said. "Bye."

Both of them said good-bye and went out to the car.

"Now…that wasn't so bad, was it, Wes?" Jen asked as she powered up the car.

"Nope." Wes said. "But it'll be good to get back on duty."

"I hear you on that one, Wes." Jen said.

They began their drive back to the city.

**2 months later**

Jen was sitting in her office doing some paperwork when a young officer walked in and saluted.

"Lieutenant Scotts!" the officer said. Jen looked up to see Officer Medan walk in.

"Officer Medan, at ease. What can I do for you?" Jen asked.

"Captain Logan has the final papers for the Ranger program, Lieutenant. He has one question though. It is on the paper inside the packet." He handed her the envelope.

"All right, thank you. Dismissed." The officer saluted and walked out.

Jen took out Captain Logan's note and read it. Her eyes widened at the question.

Meanwhile, Wes was getting off street duty.

"Officer Collins!" the receptionist called him over.

"Yes?" Wes asked.

"Officer, you have mail. I believe it's from Lieutenant Scotts." She handed him the envelope.

"Oh, thank you." Wes said.

"Hey, Wes!" he turned around to see Jason coming up behind him.

"Oh, hi Jason." Wes said.

"You got approval for the class too?" Jason asked.

"Looks like it!" Wes said smiling. "Good luck."

"Yea, you too. Well I better be off, see ya Saturday, at 6:00PM, its when classes begin." Jason called out.

"Bye!" Wes said. He smiled as he opened up his letter and began reading.

_Officer Collins-_

_We of Time Force would like to thank you for applying to our Ranger Program. Classes begin this Saturday at 6:00PM in conference room 7…._

"Blah blah blah. Thank you for this and that." Wes said.

_Lieutenant Scotts has chosen five of Time Force's best candidates for this special program. Her expertise in this area of Time Force is the best and she has made her decisions in who has been accepted._

He read the next paragraph. His smile soon faded and was replaced with anger.

"What?" He read the section over and over.

_However, we regret to inform you that you have been rejected to take our Ranger program, for the Red chronomorpher. You are not qualified to be eligible for the morpher and will be put on stand by, in the event that one of our five candidates drop the class, then you will be asked to step in. Your name will be on the top of the list for the next person, but on the last in the event the Red Ranger and follow-ups aren't able to fulfill their duties._

_Again, we thank you for applying._

"It can't be!" Wes said out loud. He read the names that were signed on the letter.

_Senior Commander Steven Datas_

_Captain Robert Logan_

"I don't understand!" He read the last name signed on the paper. No doubt in ink and recently signed.

_Lieutenant Jennifer Scotts_

"How can she do this to me?" Wes asked. "I am as qualified as she is!"

He stormed into an elevator to see exactly why he wasn't accepted.

**Level 26: Jen's office**

Jen was finishing her work when someone walked into her office.

She looked up to see Wes walk into her office." Hi Wes. What are you doing here?" She said.

"Jen…We need to talk, now." Wes said angrily. He closed her door.

"Wes, what's wrong?" Jen asked.

Wes looked at her and yelled angrily. "You know exactly what's wrong, Jen!"

"Ok, first off, stop yelling, Wes!" Jen got up and faced him. "Second, what are you talking about?"

He threw the letter at her. Jen read it, and looked at him.

"Wes, I can explain." Jen started.

"EXPLAIN WHAT, JEN?" Wes was frantic. "You know DAMN well I'm qualified enough for it! You know damn well that I have the skill!" Wes yelled.

Jen put her hands on his shoulders. "Wes, please, just listen to me." Jen said firmly.

He pushed her arms away. "No! You listen to me! The only reason I came here was so I could be a Ranger again, not to come here and get my morpher taken from me!" he paused.

"Wes, that's not it, it's because…" Wes cut her off again.

"I don't care, Jen! Just…don't talk to me!" Wes yelled.

"Wes, listen to me!" Jen cried.

"Forget it! I'm out of here!" Wes yelled. He dropped the letter and stormed out of her office, leaving Jen in tears.

**1 week later **

"Hey, Wes. I didn't see you at class on Saturday." Jason said.

"That's because a certain _someone _didn't feel I was **qualified** enough." Wes said loudly as Jen passed him. The Ensigns glared at him.

Alli walked up to him. "Officer Collins, can I speak to you for a moment?" She looked at Jason. "In private?"

Wes walked with her to the Ensigns office. Davis, Jamie and Kyle stood around. It was silent when Wes walked in. They all were giving him death glances. Alli finally broke the silence.

"How could you do that to her, Wes?" Alli asked.

"Do what?" Wes asked.

"Do what…" Alli shook her head.

Kyle grabbed him by his collar and yelled in his face. "DO WHAT? How about make Jen feel like SHIT!"

Davis then stepped forward. "You yelled at her, and didn't even give her a chance to explain why you weren't in the class!"

Jamie then spoke. "We found her in her office, hysterical crying because of **YOU**."

Wes looked at her. "Thanks to you, she didn't show up for work today. She's sitting in her apartment regretting everything she's done." Alli said.

"That includes meeting you." Davis said darkly.

"You were the best thing that happened to Jen. I've never seen her so happy. And you threw that down the drain in two minutes." Kyle said.

Alli got right up in his face. "If I were you, I'd apologize. Think about what you've done, Wes. Because you blew it. Now you have **no** shot at the morpher and you will be **LUCKY** if you can patch things up with Jen."

The four stormed out and left Wes to think. At that moment the alarms went crazy.

_"ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL! ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! GALDEN IS ATTACKING TIMES SQUARE! ALL TASK FORCE MEMBERS REPORT TO THE BAY! ALL TASK FORCE MEMBERS REPORT TO THE BAY!"_ Captain Logan's voice echoed all throughout Time Force.

"Here we go, this is the big one!" Wes ran down to where he needed to be and got suited up. He heard Jen speak out.

"All right, boys, listen up! We've come this far! This may be out last battle. Whatever happens, know this. I am proud of every single one of you. You all have done Time Force proud." Jen looked at every one of them, then looked at Wes. He saw her eyes were red, no doubt from crying. She broke eye contact.

"Let's go get this bastard! MOVE OUT!" Jen called. They loaded up and were off.

**Times Square**

Galden and his gang blew up the statue over the fountain as people ran.

"This is great! Time Force will be no match for us this time! HA HA HA!" Galden gawked.

A blast was fired, hitting Galden. He fell to the ground. "Not this time!" Jen and her crew set up. She stepped forward. "Time Force! There's no where to run this time, Galden." The rest of Time Force set up behind her. "We're taking you down once and for good!" Jen declared.

"Oh, I'm SOO scared." Galden taunted.

"You should be." Jen said.

Galden laughed and fired a blast at the Task Force. Jen went down to one knee.

"OPEN FIRE!" Jen drew her blaster and they barraged Galden and his gang with shots. A few were effective.

"You'll regret that, Lieutenant!" Galden then fired and aimed for Jen.

Wes watched as she was hit in the stomach, and doubled over in pain. He winced.

Jen stood up and drew her blaster again. "I'm not going down that easily, Galden." She said.

"Let me see if I can change your mind." He fired again. Jen waited for the blast to hit her, but it never did.

Instead she saw Wes push her away and fire. "We're not done yet!" He yelled. Wes holstered his blaster and ran toward the mutant.

Galden fired, but Wes easily dodged. He landed a sidekick in Galden's stomach, but he recovered quickly. Galden threw a knife hand at Wes, but he easily blocked and planted a round kick in Galden's head. Galden swept his feet out from under Wes and dug his heel in Wes's shoulder. Wes leapt up and tornado kicked Galden then following it up with a spin sidekick to his stomach yet again, causing Galden to fly backward.

Galden, however, had a different idea. He fired his weapon at Wes, hitting his shoulder and sending him back.

"Wes!" Jen ran to where he was lying. "Wes, are you okay?"

"Yea. I'm fine." He tried to get up, but fell back in pain.

"Just stay here, Wes." Jen looked at Galden. "He is going down." Jen called out to him. "Galden!"

"I thought I got rid of you!" Galden smirked.

"Your time is up! TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" A flash of pink, and Jen was transformed into the Pink ranger.

"So, now you think you have a chance?" Galden said. "Let's see then!"

He and Jen went at it. Wes tried to get up, but a large pain in his back and leg prevented him from this. All Wes could do was hear Jen cry of pain. Then she was thrown back. The suit couldn't take it anymore, and Jen de-morphed.

"Well, Lieutenant. Looks like you've been beaten." Galden said.

Wes looked up and saw Jen lying on the ground, paralyzed with fear. "No. It can't be happening." Wes said. He shook his head but the image stayed.

Jen tried to get up but fell. "You won't get away with this!" Jen called.

"Oh, Lieutenant, I all ready have." Galden smiled evilly and aimed his cannon, right at Jen. Wes watched in horror as he raised his weapon, aiming directly for Jen.

"NOO!" Wes yelled. Galden was laughing. Jen's chrono saber was lying on the ground. Wes grabbed it and ran straight toward Galden.

"CHRONO SABER TO FULL POWER!" Wes commanded. Everyone watched as Jen's saber charged to full power.

"Wes!" Jen yelled. She watched as he ran toward Galden who raised his weapon as well.

"Silly human! You have no chance!" Galden yelled. He fired the cannon as Wes called out another command.

"TIME STRIKE!" He fired the weapon as Galden fired his. The blast hit Galden, and sparks flew.

"WES!" Jen cried out. "NOO!!"

Wes watched as the blast came flying directly toward him.

Then there was an explosion.


	11. Truth Told, Secrets Revealed, Passions M...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment ONLY

Well, how about that cliffhanger? Hehe…

Did Wes make it? Why wasn't he put into the class? All will be revealed in this chapter!!

This is the final chapter!! Sequel anyone?

Enjoy!

Steph

**Truth Told, Secrets Revealed, Passions Met**

****

Jen watched in horror as Galden fired his weapon at Wes. He looked at the blast, not moving.

"WES!" Jen cried.

Then there was an explosion.

"NOO!" Jen yelled. The smoke was too think to see anything. Then a body was revealed.

_'Oh god, please. Let him be alive.'_ Jen thought. He didn't move. Minutes passed without him moving.

"There's no way he could have survived that. No one could." Mitch said.

With fear in her eyes, Jen mustered all the strength she had and slowly walked over to Wes's body. Coming closer revealed his uniform torn and bloody.

"Wes?" Her eyes flooding with tears. Jen knelt beside him and slowly rolled him over, so she could see his face.

The rest of Time Force bowed their heads at their fallen comrade. "I need an ambulance here now." Logan said into the radio.

He didn't move. "Wes…" Jen cried his name. She closed her eyes and took his head in her lap and placed her arms around him. "What will I do without you?" Jen said as hot tears fell onto his cheek.

"Let's hope we never have to find out." A voice dry said. Jen's eyes shot open and she looked at Wes. He tried to smile. "You look like you've seen a ghost, Jen."

Wes was breathing, but shallow. His face was covered with blood. He had a side wound that was bleeding profusely. Cuts and bruises covered his face and body. But he was alive. "Get that ambulance over here NOW!" Jen yelled. "He's alive!"

A gasp came from the surrounding members of Time Force.

"Just hold on, Wes. You're going to be fine." Jen managed to say.

The paramedics arrived and took off his jacket, discarding it on the ground and put Wes in the stretcher and he was carried off to the hospital. Jen watched as the ambulance sped away, with Wes clinging to life.

She picked up his jacket and held it close to her. "Please let him be ok." Jen said. Alli came over to her and put a comforting arm around Jen.

"Jen, I can take the Task Force back to HQ, and you can go with Wes, if you want." Kyle said.

Jen sniffed. "No. They're my team. I'll go back." She carried Wes's jacket with her.

"Lieutenant!" Gary called. "Galden has escaped!"

"That's ok. I suspect he won't be back for a while. He was pretty badly beaten." Jen said. "All right! Let's pack up and move out!" Jen commanded.

The Task Force got their stuff together and headed back to the van. Jen hopped in the back and sat down by the doors. The rest of the way home was quiet. No doubt their minds on Wes, and if he would make it.

**Time Force Hospital waiting room: 2:30am**

"Lieutenant?" someone called.

Jen opened her eyes to see Dr. Olivander standing near her.

"Lieutenant Scotts. I have news for you about Officer Collins' state." He said.

Jen's heart stopped. "Officer Collins' suffered badly. He lost a lot of blood, most of it which has been replaced. He suffered a mild concussion and a few burns. He also suffered a punctured lung, but that has been fixed. He was hit badly." He paused.

Jen looked at him, fearing the worst. "But he'll make it. It was a miracle he survived."

Jen let out a relieved breath. Or. Olivander smiled. "You can go in and see him now, Lieutenant." Jen thanked the doctor and walked down the hallway, shaking. She came to his room and entered. What she saw was Wes's laying still and an IV stuck in his arm.

Wes heard his door open and he watched as Jen walked in. She closed the door and took a seat by his bed.

Jen's breathing was unsteady as she fought back tears. "Hey." She finally managed.

"Hi." Wes said. His voice was raspy and quiet. "How are you feeling?" Jen asked.

"Sore." He managed. "But---"

Jen cut him off. "Shh. Don't talk. You need to rest."

"You okay?" Wes looked at her.

"Yes. I'm fine. A few cuts and bruises, but I'm fine. All that I want you to worry about is getting better." Jen said. The room was quiet

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." He said. "It was wrong."

She managed a smile. "I guess I should have written by note a bit more clearly. I had a small post-it that must have dropped out of the envelope. It explained why I didn't put you in the class." Jen said. "If I had just told you myself, maybe you wouldn't be laying here." She said.

"Why?" Wes managed.

Jen smiled at him. "Because I didn't think you needed it. You all ready had the experience. I guess not qualifying was a bad way to put it. I thought it would be a waste of time for you. You knew how to use the weapons, how to morph. I didn't think you needed it."

"Oh." Wes said. His eyes drooped, but he fought to keep them open. "What about Galden?"

"We don't know. He escaped, but was badly beaten. I suspect we won't hear anything from him for a while." Jen said.

"Jen?" Wes asked.

"What?"

"I…I love you." Wes said.

Jen smiled at him. "I love you too, Wes." She bent down and kissed him on the lips. Wes broke it and moved over some more, leaving half of the bed open. He motioned for her to lie down, but she refused.

"No. You need it." Jen said.

"Please? You know now much I hate hospitals, Jen." Wes said.

Jen shook her head. "Five minutes, Wes. That's it." Wes nodded in agreement. Jen say down on her side and propped her head up on her elbow, giving Wes more room. He took her hand and held it.

Jen watched him steadily close his eyes, falling into a deep sleep. She got up and placed a blanket over him, and kissed his forehead. "Good night, Wes." She walked out and went back to her apartment where she fell asleep, knowing everything would be ok.

**The next evening**

Wes awoke, feeling much better. Most of his cuts were healed, and his lung was back to normal. He looked at the clock that read 7:30PM. A knock was heard at his door. "Come in," he said.

"Hey there. You seem to be feeling better." Jen said as she walked in. Wes slowly sat up.

"Yes, I do, actually." Jen smiled and took a chair and sat down next to him.

"Wes, there's a few people here to see you." Jen said and looked toward the door. The door opened wider and Wes saw Captain Logan walk in, followed by some other officers.

"Officer Collins," one man said. He was dressed in a black uniform with white trim. "I am Senior Commander Steven Datas." He extended out his arm. "It's an honor to finally meet you."

"The honor is all mine, sir." Wes shook his hand.

"This is Junior commanders Brian Revue and Joseph Vida." They shook his hand as well. "Captain Alex Collins wasn't able to make it. But he sends his congratulations as well. He also told me he knows you."

"We're good friends." Wes said. Captain Logan stood by the door. Sr. Commander Datas nodded and Logan closed the door.

"First off, Wes, I'd like to thank you for helping Lieutenant Scotts. She'd be a great loss to Time Force. Second, I would like to take some responsibility for your condition. Captain Logan was right, that you should have been made Lieutenant as soon as you got here. This may have been prevented." He paused.

"Third, I'd like to congratulate you." He said.

Wes looked at him with a confused face. "Congratulate me?" he asked.

"Yes, on your promotion." Datas said. Wes looked to Jen who was smiling brightly.

"They've decided to give you a second chance at your morpher." Jen said. Wes's face lit up. "You start work next month." She said.

"Actually Jen, it was you who said he gets his morpher back." Jr. Commander Revue said.

"True. But still, the promotion went through Sr. Commander Datas for finalization." Wes didn't hear any of this.

"Again, congratulations, Wes. It'll be official at the ceremony for the next group of cadets, in one month." Logan said.

"Wow. I really don't know what to say. But thank you." Wes said.

"I'm looking forward to see what you can do with that morpher, Lieutenant Collins." Jen teased.

"Lieutenant Collins. That's going to take some time to get used to." Wes said. Everyone laughed.

Wes pondered for a minute. "I can't wait to see the look on Galden's face when we haul his ass in."

"Speaking of which shouldn't be soon. We got a note from Galden himself saying that he'll get revenge. He's going to heal and come back twice as strong." Logan said.

"But now we're twice as strong." Jen said.

"Yep. When will I get the morpher?" Wes asked.

"At the ceremony. Once all the cadets are done, then we'll announce yours." Datas said. "We must be going." He looked at Jen and Wes. "Lieutenants." he said.

They both said good-bye and the room emptied.

"Lieutenant Wes Collins." Wes said. "I like the sound of that." Wes said.

"I think it sounds great. Since you're the new Lieutenant around here, you're going to need an office. How about sharing mine. It's way too big for one ranger." Jen laughed.

"Sounds great. And since I'm the new Lieutenant, does that mean I get a better apartment?" Wes asked.

"No." Jen said. Wes sighed. "But you can move in with me, if you want."

Wes smiled at her. "Sounds great. When I get out of here then we'll pack up." He kissed her. "Now that we won't need to keep our relationship all hush-hush." He smiled.

"True. But you're still not getting any special treatment." Jen said.

"But what about my sponge bath?" Wes protested. "The doctor said I couldn't take a shower yet! I don't think that's classified as 'special treatment'" he said.

Jen rolled her eyes. "I'll think about it." She smiled. Jen sat on the edge of his bed and put her head down in his shoulder and smiled. This marked a new point in their relationship. No more secrets, no more lies. That's the way it would be from now on.

**Time Force awards ceremony: one month later**

"Cadet Zachary, Tyler" The last name was read off of the list and he went up to receive his badge.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the class of 3003!" Logan said. The crowd cheered as the cadets rose, now as officers. Logan continued. "Now, if everyone will settle down, we have one more award to give out." The crowd settled down and was silent. "Lieutenant Scotts?" Jen got up and went to the microphone.

"Thank you, Captain Logan." She took a breath." Four years ago, I was sitting where these new officers are now. I wondered what my life in Time Force would be like. Who would I meet? What is my future? My question was soon answered when Ransik went back in time, to the year 2001. My team was given orders to follow him by my ex-fiancé, Captain Alex Collins. He gave me his morpher and told us to follow him and capture him. We obeyed, not knowing what the past had in store for us. The first time we tried to morph, it didn't work. We soon discovered the cause. Someone had to morph with the Red chronomorpher to activate the others. A man had rescued me earlier from a gang of cyclobots. His name was Wesley Collins. He looked exactly like Alex, except for the hair."

Everyone laughed.

"After much debating, we finally decided to ask him. At first he said I was nuts, but he showed up again and saved us yet. This time unlocking the morphers, and giving Ransik a taste of what to expect. After taking the morpher from him, I decided I didn't want to see him again. We ended up the next day saving his butt from Nidera. After telling him off, he came back yet again. He proved to be a valuable asset to us and I decided to let him keep his morpher." She paused.

"After spending nearly a year in the past, we became friends. He helped us in more ways then you can imagine. He gave us a home, a job, a way to make money to survive. The year 2001 felt like home. But the more time we spent there, the less we wanted to leave. But when the time did come, I realized something. He wasn't just a friend. He was more then that. He was a ranger, a Time Force officer. I soon came to realize I had feelings for him, personal really. When we left the year 2001, it was heart breaking. The day I came back and was told of my promotion, I was seriously thinking about leaving. But it I realized that I couldn't leave. Then ten months ago he showed up, just as the Underground was making its moves. I was shocked at this, yet amazed at the same time. Not long after I created a successful team to fight against Galden and his gang. The Task Force. He again proved to be a valuable asset to that as well." She stopped.

"But one month ago be proved something else to me. He showed me that he was a great boyfriend, officer, and most important, willing to sacrifice his life for someone else. He almost lost his life, but there wasn't a second of hesitation. Without him, I might not have been standing in front of you today. He showed all of Time Force that he was worthy of wearing the morpher." She stopped and was handed a box.

"So today, we are here to promote Officer Wesley Collins, to Lieutenant. He has shown enough courage to earn his title back as Time Force Red Ranger." She paused. "Congratulations."

An outburst of clapping and cheering was heard as Wes walked up on stage, a wide smile on his face. After a line of handshakes, he finally got to Jen. She was smiling and handed him his morpher. He took a few steps back and put it on his left wrist. The familiar mechanical voice was heard.

"DNA CONFIRMED."

Jen smiled as she stood next to him. "Ready?" She threw up her wrist.

"Ready!" Wes threw his up as well. In unison the two called out.

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" A flash of pink and red left Jen and Wes standing fully morphed. A cheer was heard again.

Jen nodded. "Power down." They said again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Lieutenant Jennifer Scotts and Lieutenant Wesley Collins!" Logan said.

People were whistling and cheering as the two Time Force rangers stood there. Jen took a step back to let Wes have his moments, but he had plans of his own. He took her hand and walked up to the microphone.

"Well, I quit!" He said.

The crowd burst into laughter.

"Ok, seriously. I am honored to have finally gotten my opportunity as a ranger back. I want to thank Captain Logan for bringing me here, so I can put this morpher into good use. And to the Ensigns, who've helped me get through my first few weeks at Time Force, and through Jen's trainings." He paused and took Jen's hand.

"Second, I'd like to thank you, Jen. You put up with me through thick and thin. You never let me down or let me settle for second best. You pushed me through everything we've been through together, past and present. It'll be a privilege to work with you again. For once I don't have to worry anymore, because I'll be right there fighting beside you. You also helped me realize how much love can help you through the good times and the bad. I want to end with this." He paused and took her other hand and looked at her. She had tears in her eyes.

"I want you to know that I'll always be there for you, just like I know you'll be there for me. I don't have to worry anymore." He smiled and paused again. "I love you with all my heart."

Her eyes had tears in them. "I love you, too." Wes leaned in and kissed her passionately, and brought her closer to him. She put her hand on him cheek and happily accepted his kiss. Clapping was heard all around. Then Logan's voice was heard over the system.

"Would you two please get a room?" Logan smiled. "I think we're going to see a 'Do Not Disturb' sign of your door tonight, Jen. God knows what we wouldn't want to disturb." He laughed.

"Hey! I can still have my nights too, Rob." Jen said. She turned to Wes. "Would you like to do the honors, Wes?" He nodded and stepped forward on the stage, looking at the new officers.

"Atten hut!" He called. The officers rose with a slick motion. "Go out tonight, and have fun!" he said. "Dismissed!" The officers saluted, and Wes returned it. The crowd then separated into their ways.

Jen came up behind him and put her arm on his shoulder. "It'll take some work, but I think you'll make a fine Red ranger." Jen laughed. Wes took her hand and they walked off.

**3 weeks later**

Wes walked down the hall in long strides, and came to an office. The door read as follows:

Jennifer Scotts  
_Lieutenant_

Below her name made Wes smile.

Wesley Collins  
_Lieutenant_

He turned the knob and walked in to see Jen on the phone, her chair was turned around so he saw the back of her head. He quickly closed the door slowly and quietly, laughing to himself. He heard Jen laugh.

"No…You're kidding?…Please. I wouldn't even know where to start…all right…well when I hear more about the Underground, I'll let you know…no, we don't even know when they'll attack aga--…no…I promise…I will…all right…bye." She hung up, her chair still turned around. Wes tried not to laugh as he silently opened the door and slipped in, undetected by Jen. He watched as she sat there rocking back and forth. He slowly crept up behind the chair. He heard Jen speak.

"I wonder…" she trailed off. She spun around in her chair, when Wes jumped on the armrest and shouted.

"SURPRISE!" Jen jumped out of the chair, causing it to fall on top of Wes. She let out a scream as he fell. If there was one thing he knew that Jen hated, it was when people scared her. She looked at Wes, who was laughing himself into a fit.

"That's not FUNNY, Wes!" Jen yelled. Wes couldn't say anything as he lay on the floor, hysterical laughing.

"You...should…have…seen…your…face!" he said in between breaths.

Jen's face turned red. "I could KILL YOU for that!" Jen tried to kick him, but he grabbed her hand and wrestled her to the floor. He was laughing as Jen tried to get up, but he pinned her.

"Wes, get off of me now!" Jen tried to hit him, but he grabbed her wrists and pined then to the floor as well. Using the rest of his body he kept her down, still laughing.

"It was your idea to share an office, you know." He let out a short laugh.

"Now I'm regretting it." Jen looked at him. "Get off me."

Wes sighed. "You really need to laugh more, Jen. I don't know how you live."

"Well, now I'm laughing as I beat the living shit out of you." Her hand flared up to hit him, but he tickled her instead. She tried not to laugh, but burst into it.

"Now, you see how much better laughing is then violence?" He said sarcastically. He still pined her down. "Do you give up?"

Jen still laughed. "No…no…" but she stopped as Wes tickled her even more. "Yes!" she bursted. "Yes, I give up! You win!" He stopped and still pined her. After finally catching her breath, she looked at him. "Happy?"

Wes smiled and kissed her. "Yup."

"Good. Now get the hell off of me." Wes obeyed and she got up and sat back down in her chair. "Great. Now you messed up my hair." She took out a brush and began brushing it as a knock on her door was heard. "Come in.," she said.

A young female officer walked in with a file. "Lieutenant Scotts." He saluted her as she put her hair back up in a ponytail. "I have some information from Captain Logan about the Underground." He handed her a folder. Wes sat in his chair and watched.

"Excellent. Thank you officer…" she trailed off.

"Jakell. Stacey Jaqkell."

"All right, thank you Officer Jakell." Jen said. She saluted and left, but turned around to look at Wes.

"Oh, by the way, congratulations, Lieutenant Collins."

"Thank you." Wes said. The young officer walked out.

Just then the Ensigns walked in. "Well, you two seem to be getting along fine." Davis said.

"Yep. We're doing fine." Wes said.

"So, Lieutenant Collins." Jamie said. "You like Time Force?"

Wes smiled and looked at Jen. "I do now." Alli rolled her eyes.

Just then the alarms went off. _"ATTENTION ALL TIME FORCE PERSONNEL! GALDEN HAS BEEN SPOTTED AT TIMES SQUARE! I REPEAT…GALDEN HAS BEEN SPOTTED AT TIME SQUARE! ALL TASK FORCE MEMBERS REPORT TO THE BAY! ALL ASK FORCE MEMBERS REPORT TO THE BAY!"_

Jen and Wes sprang from their chairs. "Here we go! This is it!" Wes said.

**Time Force: bay 2**

Jen and Wes walked in, this time to find 10 Task Force members standing in neat lines of 5 in a line.

"All right. This is it. Let's make this one count!" Jen said. Wes spoke up.

"Remember, Galden is powerful, and we can take him down. Let's move out!" Wes said.

**Times Square**

Galden laughed as civilians ran. "This is perfect! With that lousy officer out of the way…"

"You mean me?" Galden turned around to see two officers standing up, back to back.

Galden gasped. "You! I thought I destroyed you!"

"Guess again, Galden. Now it's my turn." Wes declared.

Galden's face was replaced with fear. Wes stepped forward. "Time Force!" He showed his badge. "You're under arrest, Galden." Jen followed his lead.

"Surrender now, or we will be forced to shoot."

"Never!" Galden declared. "I'll defeat you by myself!" He raised his weapon and fired.

"Not this time, Galden!" Wes said.

Jen stepped forward. "Ready?" She raised her wrist.

Galden gasped. "Ready!" Wes responded.

In unison the two shouted out. "TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" In a flash of red and pink, stood two Time Force rangers.

"Two rangers or not, I'll destroy you myself! Starting with you, Red ranger!" He fired at Wes, who fell. Jen went charging in.

Wes got up and raised his wrist. "Chrono saber!" his weapon materialized in his hand and he went charging in. Jen was thrown to the ground, but Wes was there to fight.

"I'm not going down easily this time!" He struck Galden.

He smirked. "Well, Red ranger. We'll see about that!" Galden fired again, but the blast did nothing.

"Your time is up!" Wes leapt into the air. "TIME STRIKE!" The blast hit Galden, who fell.

"It's over, Galden." Jen said. Wes walked up to him and hand cuffed him.

"You're under arrest." Wes said.

Task Force officers came up and grabbed him, and put more restraints on him. They looked toward Wes for further instructions.

"Take him away."

"Yes, sir!" they said.

"Power down." Wes said. Jen then came by and patted his shoulder.

"Good job, Wes." Jen smiled.

**Courtroom: 1 week later**

Wes sat nervously in his chair and fidgeted with his pen. _'This is it. Galden's trial. Once he's in cryogenic detainment, that's it.'_ He thought. _'And once he's put away for good, it's just Jen and me. Just us.'_ His hand brushed against a velvet box in his pocket. Jen's engagement ring. He was planning on asking her later at dinner, but he was nervous of what she'd say.

"Wes?" a voice said. Wes jumped at the sound of the voice. He turned around to see Rob Logan behind him.

"H-hey Rob. Didn't hear you walk in." Wes got up. Rob noticed he was sweating.

"Wes, is everything ok?" he asked. "Is it the trial?"

"Partially the trial." He paused. "And something else." Wes reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring.

"Oh. I see." Rob smiled. "Don't worry so much, Wes. I'm sure she'll say yes. When are you popping the big one?"

He sighed. "I'm taking her out to dinner, then hopefully I'll ask her then."

A voice was heard over the PA system. _"The judges have reached a verdict, the court will now reconvene." _

"Here we go." Wes said. Jen walked in and sat down next to him. Rob on his right. The judge spoke.

"In the matter of the people vs. Galden, we find the defendant guilty of all charges, and is sentenced to cryogenic detainment…" he paused. "for life."

"Yes!" Wes jumped up, so did everyone else. Jen just sat in her seat and put her hands together. She stood up and shook hands with Rob, and hugged Wes.

He smiled at her. _'This is it. Now it's us.'_

After a briefing of sending out the truck, Jen and Wes went out to eat.

**The Olive Garden, 8:00PM**

After ordering their meal, and the champagne arriving, both sat down and talked about the trial. It was all over the news, as well.

"I knew that he was going into c.d. I just didn't know how long. A life sentence. Wow. We won't be seeing him anytime soon." Jen said. She looked at Wes, who was nervous about something. "Wes? Is everything all right? You've been quiet tonight."

"Yea, it's umm…everything's f-fine." Wes said. Jen grabbed his hand. He was shaking.

Jen remembered this from when he had the dreams, and she was struck. "You didn't have another dream, did you?" She asked.

Wes swallowed and laughed. "No…no its nothing like that at all." _'It's now or never.'_

A nearby waiter saw Wes shaking and came over. "Excuse me, sir. Is everything all right?" More people came over. By now the whole restaurant was looking. Wes took a breath and got up, only to fall onto one knee, beside Jen's side of the booth. She instantly grabbed him.

"Wes! What's wrong?" Jen was nervous at this point. He drew in another deep breath.

"Everything's fine, Jen. Just fine." He took her left hand in his. "Jen, we've been through a lot together within the last few years. Especially in the past year. Between Ransik and Galden, I've been worried about you every day, up until I got my morpher back. I was wondering when I was going to see you again." He stopped and pulled out a box from his pocket. Jen looked at it, and she soon realized what was going on. She looked at him, unable to speak.

"I love you so much, Jen. I can't think of living the rest of my life without you." He opened the box and took out the ring. "Jennifer Marie Scotts…" he paused and slipped the diamond onto her finger. "Will you marry me?"

Jen's eyes flooded with tears. She looked at him. Finally she responded. "Yes!" We stood up as Jen hugged him. "I love you, Wes."

He gladly accepted her hug. "I love you too, Jen." An aww came from the surrounding crowd.

The manager came around and smiled. "Your dinner's on the house, Lieutenants." Both were speechless. The rest of the night they discussed wedding plans, and who to invite. Wes had a few people in mind.

**Silver Hills, 2004**

Eric and Mr. Collins were sitting in Wes's old office discussing new guardians when…

"Commander Myers, Mr. Collins, there are two people here to see you." The voice over the phone said.

"Send them in." Eric said. The two watched as a person dressed in white uniforms walked into Wes's office. Eric was astonished at one of them.

"Wes?" Eric asked, in disbelief.

"Wesley?" Mr. Collins said.

"Umm, I think so." Wes laughed as his Eric cam up to him and hugged him. "It's nice to see you too, Eric.

His father then came up to him and hugged him. "Son, it's good to see you again." He pondered for a minute. "Wait, Jackie said there were two…who else is with you?"

"I believe I am that guilty party." Jen walked in with a smile on her face.

Mr. Collins laughed and hugged her as well. "Jennifer! It's so good to see you again."

"You, too, Mr. Collins." She then made her way over to Eric. "Hey Eric." She hugged him too.

"Hi, Jen. Nice to see you."

"Umm, Jen, honey, should we tell them our good news?" Wes asked. Jen walked over to Wes and he placed an arm around her waist. Eric watched the couple and something clicked.

"Jen, Wes, what's going on?" Mr. Collins asked.

Eric smiled.

"I just wanted to come here and ask you if you'd like to attend our wedding, Mr. Collins." Jen said it straight forward.

"And I'm asking Eric to be my best man." Wes smiled at him.

Both Eric and Mr. Collins looked at each other. Eric spoke up. "You mean the both of your are engaged?" they nodded.

"It's planned for September 20th." Wes said. The calendar read August 2.

"I'd love to, Wes! You should know that." Mr. Collins smiled. "Where is it going to be held?"

Jen smiled. "I was hoping to have it here, in 2004. My family is small, and won't take much to send them back here. Possibly in the gardens at your house, if that's all right, Mr. Collins."

All he could do was smile. "Now, Jen that's absolutely marvelous! And since you're going to be my daughter-in-law, please. Call me Alan."

Wes looked at Eric. "Well, how about it?"

Eric looked at him. "I'd be honored, Wes."

"All right. Oh, by the way, Dad. Jen's family will be coming here in about two weeks. We're staying here for now, until the wedding."

Alan smiled. "Sure. That's no problem, Wes. You know that!"

The group laughed and exited out. Jen and Wes went back the mansion to unpack their stuff.

**Later that evening**

Jen sat out on the patio reading a book. Someone came up behind her.

"Jen, may I speak to you for a moment?" She turned around to see Alan walking up behind her.

"Sure, no problem." Jen said as she marked her page and set her book down.

"I'd like to get to know you a little bit better, like your birthday, what your family's like. After all, you will be my daughter-in-law. I have one question though. How did you get involved with Time Force?"

Jen smiled as she and her future father-in-law got to know each other better.

Up above them, Wes smiled as he heard the conversation. He lay down on his bed, anticipating the next few weeks.

**September 20**

Jen awoke to the sound of someone banging on her door. A muffled voice called out to her. "Jen, wake up!"

"Al'ight, m'wake" Jen said as she looked at her clock. 7:00am. Her door was opened and her sisters, her mom, and her two aunts came in. they all got her up and ready for the events of the day to come.

Meanwhile in a hotel a few blocks away, Wes was given a rude awakening as well. "Come on, lover boy! Time to get up! You're getting married today!"

"G'way, Eric…" Wes covered his ears with his pillow. He heard his door burst open.

"Come on, get up!" Eric called. Wes was dragged out of bed by his best friend and pushed into a shower.

**12:00PM**

"Jen, you look beautiful." Pam said. They moved out of the way so Jen could see herself in the white dress.

"The photographer's here!" Diane called from downstairs. They made their way down. The bridesmaids had on light pink dresses, while Jen's was white. They made their way downstairs to where the photographer waited.

"Not bad, Wes." Eric said. Wes turned around and looked in the mirror to see the tuxedo he was in. The whole party was dressed in black.

Alan came running up. "Picture time!" The party made their way to the lobby where a photo shoot was about to take place.

Not long after that the men piled into a limousine and went to the mansion.

**2:00PM**

Alan walked along the halls until he came to Jen's room. He looked in and saw her sitting on the bed.

"Jen." She turned around to see Alan standing there. She smiled.

"Hi, Alan." She stood up.

"My goodness, you look beautiful." He kissed her cheek and she said thank you. " I just wanted to catch you before the wedding, to tell you how happy you've made my son. Since the day he met you, your name was mentioned everyday, at lease five times. I just wanted to say I love you, and am honored to have you as a daughter-in-law. There is no one else I would rather have." He said.

"Thank you, Alan. He's made me as happy as I've made him." Jen said. "I love your son so much." Music was heard outside.

"Shall we?" he held out his arm and they walked down to the ceremony.

Wes was breathing heavy as they parties walked in. Then the music changed. He watched as Jen and his father rounded the corner and walked down. She was beautiful as ever, then she as finally facing him. The ceremony was normal, until it was time to speak.

"Wesley Collins, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and health as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked.

"I do." He took the ring from Eric and placed it on her finger.

"Jennifer Scotts, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She took the ring from Katie and placed it on his finger.

"You all here are witnesses to this man and this woman's love for each other. By the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife." They looked into each other's eyes. "You may kiss the bride."

"I love you, Jen." He said.

She smiled. "I love you, too, Wes." He smiled and kissed her passionately.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wesley Collins!" a cheer was heard and they ran down the isle to the reception.

Five days later 

Jen and Wes stood on the beach, saying good-bye yet again. It went down the line. First Jen said good-bye to Eric, then Alan. Wes did the same. Both promised to come back and visit.

They waved good-bye and got into the time ship.

After a few minutes, they emerged from the time ship to see all of Time Force out to congratulate them. After a long day of paperwork, both finally went home.

**Year 3003 Hilton hotel, suit 25: Honolulu, Hawaii, one week later**

Jen lay down on the bed, and let out a sigh. It felt good to lie down. It was a cool Wednesday evening and Jen was enjoying her honeymoon.

"Well, this is tempting." Wes said. Jen looked up to see him lay down beside her.

"Please. After nonstop paperwork, I'm glad to finally relax." Wes lay on top of her and placed his arms around her waist.

"That's true." He kissed her. "We have two weeks to relax. I have the Ensigns on stand by, incase anything happens, which I doubt it will. So we can relax." He kissed her again.

"Relax, I like the sound of that." She smiled and returned his kiss.

"Not to mention all the se—" Wes began.

"Wes!" Jen looked at him. He had a smug look on his face.

"What? I was going to say scenery! The beautiful scenery!" He argued.

"Oh, sure." Jen rolled her eyes.

"Hey. This is our time to chill. Whatever you want to do, that's fine. We have two weeks of worry-free relaxation, and I want us to enjoy it." He looked at her, passionately…and lustfully.

"Oh, really." Jen said. She saw the look in his eyes. It was all too familiar. "I think I can accommodate to relaxation." She kissed him as she turned out the lights.

_The held each other tightly, not wanting to let go. This moment in time was perfect. Both made sacrifices, but were given rewards. They may be from different times, but their fire broke the barrier surrounding them. This is their story. Their longing to be with each other broke it. Their anger and hatred for the clocks was shattered. Their love, surpassing everything the clock stood for. Their passions of time._

_But time itself is a mystery, how it works. Time is numbers on a clock. Whether it's 1000 years in the future, or the present, or the past. But there's always someone who wants to change time, go back and stop something from happening. Time itself is a blessing. While it is adored by many, it is hated by some._

_There's always one person who wants to change time. One person driven by jealously, anger, hatred. Someone who wants something, but they can't have it, because of time._

_Time itself can be a great ally… or it can be a deadly weapon. Changing time would prevent many things from happening._

_…but that's another story._

Do I hear a sequel?


End file.
